


Die Kingston Chroniken - Yuu‘s Infernal Adventures

by Alexej_Axis



Category: Monsterhearts
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bisexual Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Horny Teenagers, Multi, Pansexual Character, Teenage Drama, Trans Character
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 13:05:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 23,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18011453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexej_Axis/pseuds/Alexej_Axis
Summary: Vier übernatürlich (un)begabte Teenager landen in einem verfluchten Sommercamp. Unser Hauptcharakter ist Ishikawa Yuu, ein 17-jähriger Möchtegern-League-of-Legends Pro, der sich nicht mehr deplatziert fühlen könnte als in einem Blockhüttendorf mitten im Wald ohne WiFi zwischen Naturburschen und jungen Christen.Mit wohl gepflegten, mobbing-bedingten Minderwertigkeitskomplexen und Disphoria-getriebener Teenage Angst im Gepäck, nur mit einem Fetish für potentiell Tödliche Spukgeschichten bewaffnet, stellt Yuu sich der Herausforderung sozialer Interaktion im hormongesteuerten Haifischbecken.Was könnte da schon schief gehen?





	1. Mit Kron und Schweif

**Author's Note:**

> This story is in German as it was mostly written as a fun memory for my co-players in the TTRPG session and they‘re all German-speakers. 
> 
> Shout-Out to
> 
> Tionnin - Connor‘s player  
> [Cifer](https://twitter.com/teskariel) \- Jace‘s player  
> Niniane - Danielle‘s player
> 
> And our awesome GM - [DeadOperator](https://twitter.com/DeadOperator).
> 
> I have a hard time writing in German because I‘m not used to it, so please feel free to comment or review, - I‘m always happy for helpful criticism! - but please be kind. I‘m about equally proficient in German & English - but German is my first language. I just didn‘t use it to actually write anything for a long, long time.
> 
> I thought of translating this story into English as a fun exercise, but might need a little incentive to actually take the time to do it. Just poke me if you would like to read it and I might as well!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zeitraum: 28.-29. Juli 2018  
> Ort: Devil's Kitchen Ferienlager
> 
> Opening Theme Song: [Ruelle - Monsters](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ig0L32drTLk)
> 
>  
> 
> .

Hüttenverteilung.

Yuu seufzte genervt während seine schlanken Finger über das Display seines Handys flogen um seinen eigenen Candy Crush Rekord zu brechen. _Irgendwie sinnfrei ohne Netz._ Irgendjemand würde ihn schon in die Richtung der Zelle schubsen, die man für ihn für die nächsten zehn Tage vorgesehen hatte. Nicht, dass irgendeiner dieser hormongesteuerten Abfallsäcke sich gerade für ihn interessieren würde, und das schloss die Betreuer mit ein.

_Wer bitte meldete sich mit Mitte 20 freiwillig, um mit 40 Minderjährigen nackt durch den Wald zu tanzen, irgendwo fernab der Zivilisation und 20 Meilen von der nächsten Polizeistation entfernt… Pedos und Waldorfschüler wahrscheinlich._

Und natürlich landete Yuu in einer Hütte mit diesem bescheuerten Jason, diesem lauten, unausstehlichen Abtreibungsargument von einem Bully, der laut grölend das Hochbett beim Fenster bestieg als wäre es eine läufige Hündin, dicht gefolgt von seinem Zwillingsbruder Connor, der ein ruhigeres Gemüt zu haben schien.

Yuu formte die Augen zu Schlitzen und schob seine Gunner-Glasses zurecht als Jason an ihm vorbeirempelte und Connor mit einem entschuldigenden Lächeln auf dem Fuße folgte, um das untere Bett zu beziehen.

_Geta no Yuki_ , murmelte Yuu abfällig und leise auf Japanisch. _Mitläufer._

Doch hinter dem Blitzen seiner gelben Brille erinnerte er sich daran, dass Connor ihm tatsächlich schon das eine oder andere Mal seinen Zwillingsbruder vom Hals gehalten hatte…hmmm. Nichts, was eine Medaille verdient, aber immerhin. Eine Einstellung, die man sich zu Nutze machen könnte...wenn es sich dabei nicht um einen größer angelegten Coup der beiden Brüder handelte. _Das gute alte Bad-Cop-Good-Cop Spiel vielleicht? Und am Ende hauen sie mich wahrscheinlich noch gemeinsam in die Pfanne._

Und Jace, dieser Aufschneider mit seinem Esoterik-Blog war natürlich auch dabei… Yuu war nicht begeistert. Diese Ausrede von einem Influencer schenkte ihm ebenfalls kaum Beachtung, aber aus dem Augenwinkel blickte er auf Yuu herab, das konnte er spüren. Oh warum nur hatte er den Fehler gemacht ihn vor ein paar Monaten auf seinen Blog anzusprechen, als er versucht hatte etwas über seinen Schattenfreund herauszubekommen?

_Tse_ ! Yuu biss die Zähne zusammen. Dumm war er gewesen, richtig blöd. Und mit was für einer dummen Ausrede in der Tasche? „Hmm, tja, also meine Schwester und ich hatten da diesen Spieleabend mit dem Ouja-Board und seitdem hört sie Stimmen und hat Alpträume.“ _Pffft_. Yuu hätte sich das selber keine Sekunde abgekauft.

Abgesehen davon war kein Alptraum, den sein dunkler Begleiter ihm je geschenkt hätte, schlimmer als das wahre Leben bevor er seinen infernalischen Freund gefunden hatte. Also warum hatte er überhaupt versucht, etwas darüber herauszufinden? Ein kühles, beruhigendes Gefühl, als ein Schattententakel sich wie Nebel vom Boden löste, und Yuu besitzergreifend über‘s Bein strich. _Ja, warum eigentlich._

_Ist ja nicht so, als wenn ich dich loswerden wollte, mein Freund. Genau Genommen bist du das Beste, was mir passiert ist seit meine Mutter mich vor 17 Jahren in die Welt gepresst hat. Die Mühe hätte sie sich echt sparen können..._

Wenn Jace dieser Aufschneider ausquatschen würde, was Yuu ihm über Augen in den Schatten und seltsames Flüstern aus den Wänden erzählt hatte, dann würde es problematisch werden. Bisher war diese Episode jedenfalls noch nicht auf dem Blog, also nahm Yuu an, dass Jace jemand war, der gerne Spielchen spielte.

_Kein Problem,Junge, top lane oder Bottom, come at me, bro, ich mach dich fertig. Welcome to the jungle._

Ein glucksendes Kichern entwich aus seinem Schatten, oder kam es doch aus seiner eigenen Kehle? Es wurde jedenfalls Zeit seinerseits ein bißchen was über Jace herauszufinden um sein Handycap loszuwerden.

Und dann dieser schwitzende, fette Muskelprotz vom Football-Team… wie hieß der noch gleich? Ach egal, so wie der schnaufte und keuchte würde er sich wohl nicht schnell genug zu Yuu umdrehen können, um seine grobe Masse in einen Schlag verwandeln zu können, der ihn erwischen könnte. Dann wiederum muss man beim Football nicht eigentlich auch laufen? Ach was wusste Yuu schon davon.

Er warf seinen Rucksack auf ein Bett unten in der Ecke möglichst weit weg vom Fenster und hoffte nur, dass seine Beyer Dynamics genug Noise-Cancellation hatten, dass er den anderen nicht beim Masturbieren zuhören müsste.

Es versprach eine sehr anstrengende Woche zu werden.

 

Nach dem Essen war klar, es gab kein Entkommen. WLAN nur eine Stunde lang am Tag, eingeschränkt, und reglementiert. ‚Essen‘ war das auch nicht wirklich, diese Pampe hätte man nicht mal Obdachlosen vorsetzen können, um Dankbarkeit zu erwarten. Kein Handyempfang, nur Notfalltelefone bei den Gruppenleitern, und nach dem Look zu urteilen, waren die auch nicht mehr die frischesten.

_Wo sind wir hier, Stranger Things, Camping-Edition? Back to 1984?_

Kichernde Mädchen, über-enthusiastische Betreuer, grölende Jungs und keine Möglichkeit zur Kommunikation nach außen, die nicht beinhaltete sich vorher die Erlaubnis zu holen. Yuu verbrachte den Rest des ersten Tages damit umherzuwandern und doch zu versuchen ein kleines Fenster für eine mobile Datenübertragung zu finden, aber vergeblich. Den anderen schenkte er nur wenig Beachtung; es galt natürlich potentielle Gefahrenquellen auszulooten und unter Beobachtung zu stellen.

Aber anscheinend war Yuu der einzige, der sich dafür hasste hier zu sein - was zumindest für sich hatte, dass er relativ unbeachtet seine Runden drehen konnte und am Abend tatsächlich erstmal alleine in der Hütte war. Dennoch überließ Yuu nichts dem Zufall. Er schlief mit seinem Rucksack im Arm und hatte seine Tasche so weit unters Bett geschoben, dass selbst Jason die Lust verlieren würde, sich die Mühe zu machen auf dem Bauch über den staubigen Boden zu kriechen um sie zu durchwühlen. Mit Genugtuung stellte Yuu fest, dass Mädchen und Bier gerade  interessanter zu sein schienen als kleine Nerds zu quälen und alle Bully-Typen draußen herumhingen.

Auch die meisten seiner Zellengenossen zogen es anscheinend vor, betrunken durch die Natur zu springen und Balzrituale abzuhalten während Yuu alleine in der Hütte war und sich auf die Schulter klopfte, dass er clever genug war, sich Tentacle & Witches auf’s Handy zu ziehen. _Kein Internet, eh? Das hält mich nicht vom schleudern ab. True Otakus always cum prepared._

Und natürlich war etwas Privatsphäre auch aus anderen Gründen unabdingbar. Öffentliche Toiletten waren der reinste Spießrutenlauf für ihn, und so zog er es vor sich schnell rein- und wieder herauszustehlen und nur das Nötigste darin zu verrichten. Nach der Katzenwäsche warf er sich ins Bett, kramte das Handy und die Powerbank heraus und zog die Decke über den Kopf. Er riss ein kleines silbernes Tütchen auf und strich wie in Trance das klare Gel auf seine Oberschenkel. Ein Schluck Bourbon aus der Flasche, die er seinem Vater aus der Hausbar gezockt hatte und ein warmes Gefühl machte sich in ihm breit während von Draußen die Geräusche vom Lagerfeuer ans Fenster prasselten. Kreischende, lachende Mädchen, brünftige Jungs und amüsierte Betreuer. Yuu zog das Kissen ins Gesicht, drehte das Imagine Dragons Album auf volle Lautstärke während er den Ordner “Asobi” öffnete und bemerkte gar nicht, wie er beim Einschlafen leise im Takt seiner Hand mit seinem Gefährten flüsterte.

Eine Lafette roter Augen kroch wie Schaben über die dunkle Wand und wachte über seinen Schlaf, bereit sich jedem Angreifer entgegenzustellen - für den richtigen Preis.

 

Am nächsten Tag ging es viel zu früh zum Frühstück.

Und damit nicht genug, es ging raus in die Natur - zum Kanufahren. Yuu lief ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken. Wasser. Die Gefahr nass zu werden… draußen. In der Natur. Er atmete tief ein und fügte sich seinem Schicksal. _Einfach cool bleiben._ Er schob die Gunner-Glasses zurecht und verstaute seine Elektronischen Geräte in einer ZIP bag - immerhin daran hatten die Betreuer gedacht. _Wenn du jetzt einen Aufstand machst, dann werden die Bullies das merken und dann bist du am Arsch,_ ermahnte er sich selber.

Aber was, wenn er ins Wasser geschubst würde? Dieser Jason hatte schon wieder hinter seinem Rücken getuschelt, und Connor hatte die Augen gerollt, aber dann doch gegrinst. _Die Zwillinge… planen sie was?_

Und diese Heather, hatte die nicht mit einigen Mädchen getuschelt und auf ihn gezeigt??

_Keep your cool._ Er knirschte mit den Zähnen. _Es wird schon gutgehen - und ausgerechnet Jace, Jason und Connor in meinem Kanu? Fucking hell._

War das ein Kichern in seinem Kopf oder kam das von einem der Betreuer? _Nein, ganz locker, jetzt. You got this, you are O-Oni, Captain des Master+US-Teams Kuro Daija - und keiner nimmt dir so einfach die Butter vom Brot._

Yuu war ja geschickt, geschickter, als man einem Video-Game-Nerd wie ihm wahrscheinlich zugetraut hätte. Und tatsächlich schaffte es sein Team relativ zügig ans Ufer - _teamwork, kann ich_ , dachte er sich und nahm sich sogar raus, die anderen ein wenig zu koordinieren. _Läuft. Bin ja nicht ohne Grund Team Captain in unserem League-Team_.

Es platsche aber dann doch noch - nur glücklicherweise nicht bei Yuu. Aber diese laute, schrille Schnepfe - Danielle? - aus der Parallelklasse, die hatte nichts besseres zu tun, als irgendwann plötzlich im Kanu aufzustehen um hysterisch Jace zuzuwinken, und warf sich damit vor Begeisterung buchstäblich weg. Sie und ihre Mitfahrerinnen, wohlgemerkt. Yuu konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen, als die zeternden Weiber am Ufer erstmal bis auf die Unterwäsche ausgezogen wurden und ans Feuer gesetzt - dummerweise wurden sie dabei sofort von einigen weiblichen Betreuerinnen in Decken gehüllt.

_Hentai, hentai_ , murmelte Yuu zu sich selbst, als er sich dabei erwischte, wie er versuchte einen Blick auf spitze Nippel in durchsichtiger Unterwäsche zu erhaschen, während die Mädchen ans Feuer gesetzt wurden.

_Tse. Als ob… eine von denen mich jemals auch nur richtig anschauen würde._ Und mit dem Flüstern in seinem Kopf, der angenehm kühlen Berührung, die seine Schulter ermutigend streichelte, wich das Zucken in seinem Unterleib und das drückende Gefühl in seiner Brust frostiger aber nicht weniger erregender Verachtung.

Jace wiederum positionierte sich so dreist in einem Winkel in dem er einige Snapshots von feuchten Mädchenschenkeln machen konnte, dass Yuu überrascht war, dass ihn wirklich keiner von seinen ‚Naturaufnahmen‘ abhielt. _Wow. Well played Captain Obvious._

Dann wiederum waren die männlichen Betreuer wohl selber viel zu abgelenkt...und spätestens als Jason dieser Depp lauthals pfiff und grölte, und damit unweigerlich die anderen Bullies anstachelte, wirkte Jace‘s Handy-Aktion tatsächlich relativ subtil im Vergleich. _Jace und sein dummes, Mr. Good-Looking-Face, ugh!_ Dieses arrogante Grinsen machte Yuu fertig, besonders, weil es einen gewissen Charme hatte. _Why? Warum muss ich solche Gedanken haben?_

Und Connor? Ja der schien durch‘s Unterholz zu krauchen wie ein aufgeregter Hundewelpe. Dieses Natur-Ding schien ihm zu liegen. Neugierig drehte er Blätter um, freute sich über die neon-grüne Raupe, die er dabei fand und Yuu wäre nicht überrascht gewesen, wenn bald Vögelchen auf seinem Kopf gelandet wären.

_Eine echte Disney-Prinzessin - nur mit mehr Muskeln_ , dachte er sich und ertappte sich dabei, wie er darauf starrte wie sich Connor‘s kräftige Waden spannten, als er sich herunter beugte, sich seine Oberschenkel aufbäumten und seinen strammen Hintern herausdrückten.

Mit heißen Ohren wendete er sich ab, schnaubte kurz und rieb sich die Augen unter der Brille. _Nein. Auch der würde mich nie so anschauen...mit meinen schmächtigen, haarlosen Armen und schlanken Beinen...der steht bestimmt nicht auf dürre Nerd-Jungs, sondern auf pralle Mädchen, die er auf dem Rücken durch den Wald schleppen und unterm Wasserfall vernaschen kann._

_NAIN. Hör auf daran zu denken!_ Yuu raufte sich die Haare. _WHY? Jetzt muss ich dieses Bild aus dem Kopf kriegen. Dabei würde ich da gerne dabei sein._ Das Flüstern in seinem Ohr wurde lauter, verwegener, während er auf seiner Unterlippe kaute und das Zwicken in seinen Lenden wollte auch nicht aufhören. Er nahm sein Handy heraus und hatte gerade das Candy Crush App gestartet, um sich abzulenken, da hörte er den Betreuer sagen: „So, wer möchte sich den Wasserfall ansehen?“

Yuu schloss die Augen und hörte seinen Schatten kichern.

 

Es gab zwei ‚Sehenswürdigkeiten‘ in der Gegend des Flusses, die für eine Besichtigung zur Auswahl standen, der ‚Indian Head‘ - ein Felsen der aussehen sollte wie ein Menschenkopf - und ‚Devil‘s Kitchen‘ - ein Wasserfall, der gespenstischen Nebel verursachen sollte.

„Was wollt ihr sehen?“ fragte der Betreuer erneut nach seiner enthusiastischen Erklärung, die so übertrieben freudig war, dass Yuu sich durch Fremdschämen allein wieder ein wenig abgekühlt hatte.

„Der Wasserfall klingt nach einem interessanten Topic für meinen nächsten Vlog,“ sagte Jace und rieb sich das Kinn. _Goddamnit kann der überhaupt anders als doof...charmant grinsen?_ Yuus linkes Auge zuckte leicht, als er Jace fixierte. _Okay, ich weiß wo ich NICHT hingehe. Da könnte ich außerdem wieder Gefahr laufen nass zu wer-_

„Der Wasserfall klingt spannend,“ brach Connor enthusiastisch hervor und lachte ehrlich und klar.

„Und du, Yuu?“ fragte der Betreuer.

„Wasserfall.“

_WHY. Nicht nachgedacht. Gedanken kaputt. Ich hasse...alles._ Ein rotes Auge linste aus seinem Schatten hervor bevor sich ein kühler Rauchschwaden erhob und ihm spielerisch ins Hosenbein kroch, um ihm zwischen die Beine zu streichen. „STOPPIT,“ zischte Yuu.

„Hm?“ Der Betreuer schaute ihn mit Unverständnis an.

„Nichts,“ presste Yuu zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor. „Let‘s go already, okay?“

„Wenn das so ist, dann möchte ich auch mit zum Wasserfall!“ Danielle war plötzlich da, angezogen auch noch! Und klemmte sich an Jace‘s Arm, gemeinsam mit ein paar weiteren Hühnern. _Anscheinend sind Mädchen Schwarmrvögel,_ dachte Yuu verwundert.

Für einen klitzekleinen Moment sah Yuu Jaces Fassade brechen, als Danielle sich ihm an den Hals warf. Und das war Yuu genug, um ein breites Grinsen aufzulegen, die Brille wieder zurechtzuschieben und die Sonne darin aufblitzen zu lassen.

_Alright. Let‘s see what‘s in stock in the Kitchen of the Devil, especially when you bring your own demon._ Und diesmal kicherte er ganz bewusst mit seinem Schatten, in dem eine Reihe scharfer Zähne aufblitzten.

 

Als die Sonne durch die Wolken brach und die Gischt des Wasserfalls traf, der die Lichtung um den kleinen Fluss herum in gespenstischen Nebel hüllte, warf Yuu den Arm vors Gesicht. Blendend weiß stand die Reflektion wie ein Silberspiegel da, nur für einen Moment setzten sich die Silhouetten des umliegenden Waldes wie schwarze Gespenster von dem kleinen Wasserumlauf ab, der sich am Fuße des Wasserfalls gebildet hatte. Dann kehrte das satte Grün zurück, welches die Szenerie durch das dichte Blätterdach hindurch dominierte, aber nicht weniger unheimlich war.

Yuu rückte die Brille zurecht und blinzelte zweimal bis er wieder klar sehen konnte. Ein leises flüstern war aus der Gischt des Gefälles zu hören, was ihn dazu bewegte erst einmal wie angewurzelt stehen zu bleiben während die anderen sofort aufgeregt umher streiften

“Hörst du das?” murmelte er leise während er an den Ärmeln seines Corsair-Hoodies herumnestelte.

Sein Schatten zischte leise zurück und Yuu legte den Kopf leicht schief und starrte hinein. Unnatürlich schwarz und satt hatte er sich auf das feuchte Moos gelegt, das hier überall den Boden bedeckte. Wie Rohöl, das im Wasser treibt floss er über den Boden, merkwürdig zäh und starr.

“Was geht?” zischte Yuu, der plötzlich fühlen konnte, wie seine Beine seltsam schwer wurden. Er biss sich in den Daumennagel und fummelte mit der linken Hand nervös an seiner Cargo-Hose herum. Irgendwas war merkwürdig. Dieses satte Grün war doch nicht normal… war mehr als nur eine Farbe, war ein Gefühl, legte sich feucht und klebrig auf seine Brust und schien ihn irgendwie am Weitergehen zu hindern.

Yuu warf einen Blick auf die anderen und stellte fest, dass sie seine plötzliche Skepsis anscheinend nicht teilten. Connor schien vollkommen aufzublühen und tanzte regelrecht übermütig am Fluß entlang bis er sich nach einer kurzen Unterhaltung mit Jace tatsächlich auf die Steine ziemlich nah beim eigentlichen Wasserfall hockte und anscheinend ein Skizzenbuch herausholte und begann mit einem kleinen Reise-Aquarellkasten zu malen.

_Ich wusste nicht, dass er malt_ , dachte Yuu kurz gedankenverloren, dann schielte er zu Jace und Danielle herüber, die augenscheinlich in einer Foto-Frenzy verwickelt waren. Alle hatten Spaß. Alle. Nur ihm lief ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken während das aufgebrachte Vibrieren der Schattenlache zu seinen Füßen seine Knie zum Zittern brachte.

“Kannst du dich mal zusammenreißen?” fragte er bissig und spuckte gen Boden, jedoch bedacht seinen Schatten nicht direkt zu treffen. “Keiner scheint hier irgendwas gruselig zu finden, also bin ich jetzt der einzige, der wie angewurzelt dasteht als hätte er nen Geist gesehen…”

~~Irrrrgendwassss sssstimmt hierrr nicht,~~ für jeden anderen hätte es sich angehhört wie das Rasseln von aneinander reibenden Käferbeinen und Schlangenschuppen, nur dass Yuu ganz genau verstehen konnte, was sein Gefährte sagte. ~~Ichhhh will da nicht näherrrrrran.~~

“Ja geil, wenn du glaubst, dass ich jetzt wie ein Depp hier rumstehe nachdem wir eine Ewigkeit durch den Wald gelatscht sind um hierher zu kommen, dann hast du dich geschnitten. Was soll schon sein? Bißchen Nebel und komisches Licht halt. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du so ein Weichei bist, Ya…” Yuu schlug die Hand vors Gesicht, schloss kurz die Augen und schluckte hart.

Tief aus der Dunkelheit am Boden zu seinen Füßen gerieten vibrierende Hornissenflügel extatisch in Bewegung, nur unterbrochen vom rhythmischen Schnaufen erregter Schaben.

“Lach nicht so blöd, ich hab’s nicht gesagt.” Yuu trat plötzlich und heftig gegen den morschen Baumstamm, der neben ihm lag und ein großes Stück faule Rinde zersplitterte unter der Wucht. Weiße Engerlinge fielen aus dem verrottenden Holz ins lichtgeküsste Moos und zappelten nun wie panische Fische auf dem Trockenen.

“Klappe zu! Ich geh jetzt gucken was da drüben los ist und wenn du willst kannst du ja weiter hier vergammeln.”

Sein Schatten folgte ihm zäh und widerspenstig wie klebriger Teer als Yuu mit gespieltem Selbstbewusstsein Richtung Wasserfall marschierte.

 

Connor saß am Wasser und malte mit einem Ausdruck von Faszination und Entspannung. Er passte viel zu gut in die Szenerie. Yuu kraxelte über die nassen Steine, nah an der Gischt des Flusses, welcher unglaublich klar und spritzig vor sich hin sprudelte und ertappte sich dabei wie er immer wieder zu dem Jungen herüber schielte. _Was ist es nur mit dem Kerl?_ Er näherte sich dem eigentlichen Wasserfall von dessen Gefälle immer noch ein einvernehmliches Flüstern zu hören war von der gegenüberliegenden Seite an der Connor saß und malte.

Das Sonnenlicht brach sich verspielt und extatisch auf dem fließenden Nass während der Nebel wie Atem des Waldes zwischen den Bäumen und Büschen aufstieg und der Szenerie eine unwirkliche, wenn auch diffuse Schönheit verlieh.

Connor schien aber keine weitere Notiz von Yuu zu nehmen, während dieser vorsichtig einen Fuß vor den anderen setzte. Seine Vans-Sneaker waren als Schuhwerk nicht die Beste Wahl für einen Wanderausflug in unwegsames und vor allem rutschiges Gelände, doch seine Neugier war stärker - er wollte zuhören, was der Teufel im Wasserfall zu sagen hatte.

_Mit Teufeln kenn ich mich ja inzwischen aus,_ dachte er bei sich.

Plötzlich hörte er das Flüstern in der weißen Gischt lauter werden. Sonnenstrahlen strahlten durch das dicke Blätterdach und brachen sich blendend hell auf dem fallenden Wasser. Yuu starrte mit halb offenem Mund in das Gefälle und spürte etwas, wie eine Präsenz, die sich näherte. Doch das Flüstern, versteckt in den Geräuschen des Waldes, schien eine völlig andere Sprache zu sprechen als sein infernalischer Freund, und er konnte nicht verstehen, was sie sagte. Die Gier in ihm machte seine anderen Sinne taub für seine Umgebung, sein Sichtfeld verdunkelte sich zunehmend, doch er blieb starrsinnig. _Ich will wissen was du bist…_

Das blendende Licht wollte ihn ablenken, warnte, spie, aber er kniff die Augen zusammen und wollte nicht weichen. Das Flüstern in seinem Kopf wurde lauter als er innerlich nach der Verbindung mit seinem Dämon tastete. Er streckte seine Sinne aus, sein Schatten wurde länger, zog zähe Fäden als er sich erhob um einen genaueren Blick auf das unbekannte Wesen zu werfen, als plötzlich ein Ruck durch ihre Körper fuhr.

Mit einem hellen Kreischen fuhr Yuu zusammen als ein blitzender Lichtstrahl aus der Gischt seine Muskeln schmerzhaft krampfen ließ, so dass er den Halt unter den Füßen verlor. Sein Schatten wurde zuerst mitgerissen, dann tat es ein lautes Platschen und Yuu wurde unter Wasser gezogen wo seine Rippen hart auf die Felsen prallten. Panik stieg in ihm auf als das Adrenalin durch seinen Körper fuhr und er alle Kraft mobilisierte, um aus dem Wasser zu kommen welches sich plötzlich brennend heiß auf seiner Seele anfühlte. Der Fluss war nicht tief, aber hatte eine relativ starke Strömung, so dass es ihn einige Kraft kostete sich wieder ans Ufer zu ziehen - und natürlich…

...war er vollkommen durchnässt.

 

Die kalte, feste Umarmung des durchtränkten Stoffes traf ihn wie ein Schlag. Die Berührung der Kleidung, die sich wie ein aufdringlicher Liebhaber an seine Haut drückte und nun den Blick auf seine schlanke, zierliche Figur frei gab ließ ihn sich nackt und verwundbar fühlen. Es dauerte nicht lange bis die ersten Schüler sich umdrehten und mit dem Finger auf ihn zeigen. Ihren neugierigen Blicke und gehässigen Tushceleien legten sich wie kalte, starre Hände um seine Kehle und drückten zu.

Keuchend und nach Luft ringend zog und zerrte er an seinem Hoodie und versuchte vergeblich, sich darin zu verstecken. Die Brille hatte er wie ein Wunder nicht verloren, aber sein Handy war nicht zu retten. Mit Schweiß auf der Stirn sah er auch schon die Betreuer angelaufen kommen, andere Jungs und Mädchen - Jace und Danielle unter ihnen, - die ungläubig guckten und natürlich Fotos machten, da war er sich sicher. Connor, der anscheinend dicht genug bei Yuu gesessen hatte, dass er nun auch nass war, sah besorgt aus.

“Ich bin okay, ich bin okay…” murmelte Yuu und versuchte den Händen der Betreuer auszuweichen, die sich nach ihm ausstreckten, um zu helfen.

“Oh nein, wie kriegen wir dich jetzt trocken?”

“Wir können hier nicht einfach ein Lagerfeuer machen...”

“Du musst aus den nassen Klamotten raus…”

Hände. Soviele Hände. Hämisches Lachen. Schadenfreude. Berührung… _NEIN. Fasst mich nicht an!_

I’M FINE!” schnappte Yuu. “Lasst mich einfach zufrieden!”

Knurrend und brodelnd und mit hochrotem Kopf wich Yuu von der Gruppe zurück wie ein in die Ecke getriebenes Tier und zog sich an den Waldrand zurück, seinen Hände in seinen übergroßen Hoodie gekrallt, den er schützend um sich gezogen hatte.

_Yamero...yamero!_ Er biss die Zähne zusammen und versuchte die Panik zu bekämpfen, die in ihm aufstieg. Die Pfütze, die das Tropfwasser zu seinen Füßen gebildet hatte, war pechschwarz und zitterte sacht.

~~Esss isst okay, keiner hat gesssehen, dasss du weinst…~~

“Halt die Fresse,” Yuu biss sich auf die Unterlippe und blickte panisch über seine Schulter, aber niemand schien ihm gefolgt zu sein.

~~Keiner hat gesssehen, dass du nicht der bisssst, der du vorgibssst zzzzu sssein...oderr doch?~~

“Halt’s Maul, halt einfach das Maul,” stammelte Yuu und suchte sich einen sonnigeren Fleck auf der Lichtung im Wald, um das Zittern loszuwerden und sich aufzuwärmen.

~~Du weisssst, wie du mich zum ssschweigen bringssst? Sssag einfach meinen Namen!~~

“Das hättest du wohl gern. Als wenn ich einen Gefallen bei dir verschwende, nur weil du die Klappe nicht halten kannst. Spiel dich mal nicht so auf du feiger Hund. Was war das da vorhin überhaupt?”

~~Dassss ist ein schrecklicher Ort… da will ich nie wieder hin...essss hasssst unsss!~~

“Uns?” Yuu hielt inne und dachte nach. Ja, irgendwie… war das Ding aus dem Wasserfall nicht sehr freundlich zu ihm gewesen.

~~Dasss Licht - essss schmerzt. Es hat nach unsss gegriffen und unssss verletzzzt.~~

“Ja, das… stimmt wohl.” Yuu saß zitternd auf dem Boden, die Knie aneinander gedrückt und versuchte den Drang zu bekämpfen, aufzuschreien. _Es ist kalt..._ dachte er bei sich. _Vielleicht könnte ich…_

~~Ssssag meinen Namen und ich kann unssss helfen,~~ der schwarze Teer um ihn herum fing an Blasen zu werfen, langsam und träge. ~~Ich kann unsss wärmen und trocknen…~~ In jeder Blase lag ein tiefrotes Auge, welches verspielt und mitfühlend auf Yuu’s dünne Gestalt blickte, die klein und verloren wirkte.

~~Ich verurteile dich nicht.~~

“Ich weiß.” Yuu legte die Brille ab und wischte sich mit dem Handrücken durchs Gesicht. Ein paar Wassertropfen fielen von seinem Kinn in seinen Schoß. “Nicht auf diese Art jedenfalls.”

Er legte den Kopf auf die Knie und versuchte sich zu beruhigen, das emotionale Chaos in ihm zu bekämpfen.

Hatte Connor was gesehen? War auf den Fotos von Danielle etwa der Beweis? Würde Jace das Video morgen auf den Blog stellen?

Langsam griff Yuu in seine Tasche und fand das braune Pillendöschen fest verschlossen vor. Er öffnete es fast mechanisch und warf sich ein paar der gelben Pillen in den Mund, schluckte hart und trocken ohne Zögern und wartete darauf, dass das Diazepam seine Wirkung tat.

“Heute nicht mein Freund… nicht dafür, anyway. Ruh dich aus. Wir werden unsere Kraft noch brauchen.”

Sein Schatten beruhigte sich wieder und die Blasen verschwanden, das feuchte, vorfreudige Glänzen wich der stumpfen Realität - genauso wie das feuchte glänzen in Yuus Augen der lebensmüden Gleichgültigkeit wich, die Pillen mit sich brachten.


	2. In dürren Blättern säuselt der Wind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zeitraum: 29. Juli 2019  
> Ort: Devil's Kitchen Ferienlager
> 
>  
> 
> Chapter Theme Song: [Vast - Touched](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8S_R13jV11Q)

Gegen Abend brach die Gruppe zu der kleinen Lichtung in der unmittelbaren Nähe des Wasserfalls auf, auf die auch Yuu sich geflüchtet hatte, um dort zu übernachten. Die Betreuer hatten sich entschieden den Jungs und Mädelz zu zeigen, wie man in der Wildnis zeltet und unter freiem Himmel schläft. Yuu gesellte sich wieder zu den anderen, als es zur Aufgabenverteilung fürs Abendessen ging.

 _Bloß nicht zu unangenehm auffallen… Das gibt nur unnötigen Ärger._ Während er sich damit beschäftigte lustlos, aber wieder einigermaßen trocken Kartoffeln in Alufolie zu wickeln, sah er Connor in einer kleinen Gruppe Schüler stehen, die einem Betreuer dabei zuschaute, wie dieser mit einem Stein und etwas Stroh versuchte Feuer zu machen. Yuu kniff die Augen zusammen und beobachtete das Schauspiel. Jace stand auch dabei und hatte diesen ‘Slacker-Blick’ drauf, als wenn er zu cool für die Welt wäre, aber sich die Gelegenheit anderen beim Versagen zuzugucken nicht nehmen lassen würde. Nach einem weiteren erfolglosen Versuch des Betreuers zog er ein Feuerzeug hervor und entfachte das Lagerfeuer. Die Gruppe lachte und der Betreuer schien peinlich berührt ob seines Versagens.

 _Bakka_ , murmelte Yuu und musste grinsen. _Seriously what is it with this guy? Mr. Handsome-and-Goodlooking mit seinem Hinterhof-Wikka-Blog. Ich weiß nicht ob er mich nun wegen meinem kleinen Freund verpfeifft oder nicht. Vielleicht sollte ich mich mehr bemühen mich mit ihm anzufreunden. Das würde eventuell die Chance verringern, dass er auspackt._

Yuu’s Schatten wurde dunkler und leises Flüstern rauschte in seinen Ohren als er nachdachte. _Tsa! Menschen sind Schweine, wenn ich mich mit ihm anfreunde wird er mir das Messer nur noch tiefer reinrammen, wenn es ihm passt. Da ist es besser, wenn man sich nur auf sich selbst verlässt. Wenn ich ihn nur irgendwie daran hindern könnte, das auszupacken, was ich ihm schon anvertraut habe..._

Connor’s Lachen war laut und klar und Yuu ertappte sich dabei, wie er es ohne hinzusehen inzwischen genau erkannte. Er räusperte sich leise und wandte sich schnell wieder der Arbeit zu. _Ernsthaft. Das ist total lächerlich, nur weil er ein hübsches Gesicht hat und nett ist, wie armselig, dass ich so einen Crush auf den Typen entwickelt habe in nichtmal 48 Stunden._

_Ich bin halt echt ein totaler Versager…_

Sein Schatten flackerte extatisch im Feuerschein.

 

Als es zum Essen ging saß Connor mit einigen anderen Schülern am Feuer und schien Spaß zu haben.

 _Kann der auch mal_ **_keinen_ ** _Spaß haben?_ Dachte Yuu während er sich lustlos eine Folienkartoffel mit Sour Cream in den Mund schaufelte. _Ich glaube nicht, dass ich ihn jemals schlecht gelaunt geseh...oh. Oh. Doch._ Yuu musste schlucken _. Als ich ihn beim Wasserfall nass gespritzt habe, sah er danach nicht glücklich aus._ Er blickte in seinen Schoß und fühlte ein merkwürdiges, kriechendes Gefühl, welches in ihm zwickte, aber es schien nicht sein Schatten zu sein. _Er war grad am Zeichnen...das heißt… wahrscheinlich war seine Zeichnung dann wegen mir hin._

Yuu fasste sich ein Herz und stand auf. Die Fäuste vor Anspannung geballt näherte er sich Connor. _Was sagst du da? Es war ja keine Absicht oder so! Ist ja nicht so als wäre ich sein scheiß Bully-Bruder. Hm. Ich bin schlecht im mich entschuldigen..._

“Hi Yuu,” lächelte Connor. “Magst du dich setzen?”

“Ermmm...ichhhh, klaaaaaar.” Yuu lächelte schräg. Er setzte sich langsam auf den Baumstamm neben Connor und rieb seine Wange. _Er kennt zumindest meinen Namen...hm._

“Sorry, dass ich dich nass gespritzt habe,” platzte Yuu heraus. “Hab ich… hab ich deine Zeichnung ruiniert?” Er biß sich auf die Unterlippe, nahm die Brille ab und begann nervös damit in seinen Händen zu spielen. Mit den ausdrucksstarken dunklen Augen und hohen Wangenknochen war er eigentlich ein sehr hübscher Junge. Wenn er die schmalen Augenbrauen so hoch zog und entschuldigend lächelte, war er sogar recht niedlich, aber das konnte er selber nicht in sich sehen.

„Mach dir nichts draus,“ gab Connor verschmitzt zurück, wobei Yuu sich einbildete, in seinen Augen sehen zu können, dass es ihn doch zu schmerzen schien, dass sein Block mit der Aquarellzeichnung das Zeitliche gesegnet hatte. Dennoch fügte er ermutigend hinzu: „War ja keine Absicht oder so.“

 _Er scheint wirklich nett zu sein. Dass es solche Leute überhaupt noch gibt?_ Yuu kaute auf seiner Unterlippe.

“Hm, ja.” _Worüber sollte er jetzt mit ihm reden? Er wusste nichts über Connor. Hatten sie irgendwas gemeinsam? Wie macht man small talk mit Leuten die man so trifft? Wie lernt man jemanden kennen?_ Yuu lernte Leute normalerweise online kennen, bei League of Legends zum Beispiel. Und die meisten davon waren dumme Penner. Die paar Leute mit denen er regelmäßig abhing waren in seinem Team, und mit denen sprach er natürlich auch nur über Discord und nicht persönlich. “Duuuuu zeichnest also gerne?” Yuu schürzte die Lippen und hasste sich mit einem Lächeln. _Bakka-des._

“Ja, besonders die Natur. Es ist schön hier, findest du nicht? Ich fühle mich hier richtig wohl.”

Yuu blinzelte als er Connors strahlendes Lächeln mit dem Aufsetzen der Gunner-Glasses abblendete. “Ich… bin nicht so der Naturbrusche,” gab er zu. “Ehrlich gesagt war mir das ziemlich unheimlich, was da passiert ist am Wasserfall…” Er tappte unruhig mit dem linken Fuß auf den staubigen Boden, unbewusst dem Rhythmus des knisternden Glucksens folgend, das sein Schatten von sich gab.

“Unheimlich inwiefern?” Connor lehnte sich zurück und betrachtete Yuu neugierig, fast besorgt.

“Ich meine. Also, keine Ahnung ehrlich gesagt.” Yuu schob die Brille weiter auf die Nase und blickte auf den Boden. _Vielleicht sollte ich ihm davon nichts erzählen...der hält mich noch für völlig verrückt._ Ein schauer lief ihm über den Rücken, als er an den Vorfall am Wasserfall zurück dachte.

“Ist dir kalt?” Fragte Connor besorgt, während er mit den Händen auf seine Knie gestützt ein wenig näher rückte.

“Ich...ähhhh...ja. Ja. Schon,” gab Yuu zu und wurde leicht rot. Connor zog kurzerhand seinen Hoodie aus und legte ihn Yuu um die Schulter. “Muss dir ja nicht peinlich sein. Ist frisch geworden - und du bist wahrscheinlich immer noch nicht ganz trocken.”

Yuu war sprachlos. _Warum schlägt mein Herz jetzt so? Komm Klar, Mann. Nur weil noch nie jemand einfach mal was Nettes für dich getan hat…aber nein. Das ist es nicht. Es fühlt sich einfach gut an in seiner Nähe zu sein. Wie ein seichter, aber angenehmer Schmerz in meinem Innersten._

Einer der Betreuer holte eine Gitarre hervor und begann ein wenig darauf zu klampfen. Yuu’s Pupillen wurden klein. “Oh nein, die wollen doch nicht wirklich…” und da fielen auch schon die ersten Schüler mit in die Lagerfeuergesänge ein. Zu Yuu’s Entsetzen war Connor einer davon.

Er seufzte und stützte das Kinn in die Hand. Das leichte Ziepen in seiner Seele hatte aufgehört und er rutschte langsam von Connor weg, ließ sich vom Baumstamm rutschen, bis er an der Seite auf dem Boden ankam.

 _Ja das ist besser. Das fühlt sich vertraut an. Der Außenseiter sein. Vergessen werden._ Mit etwas Abstand zum Feuer lehnte er mit dem Rücken am leicht feuchten Holz und beobachtete distanziert die singenden und klatschenden Schüler.

 _There goes nothing,_ dachte er bei sich und strich sich eine orange blondierte Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. _Ich passe einfach nicht rein._

Er stand auf und blickte verstohlen zu Connor herüber. Sorgsam legte Yuu den Hoodie auf den Baumstumpf wo er gesessen hatte und machte sich mit den Händen in den Hosentaschen davon; flackernder Feuerschein reflektierte in seiner Brille. Er hatte genau gesehen, wie Connor zu Jace herüber geschaut hatte der gerade von Danielle angegraben wurde. _Was willst du auch mit einem wie mir? Das ist Mitleid und sonst nichts._ Yuu fühlte heiße Wut in sich aufsteigen und ballte die Fäuste. Argwöhnisch starrte er in Richtung des Wasserfalls, aus der langsam kalt-feuchter Nebel im Wald aufstieg und die Lichtung erschloss, schwerfällig durch das Unterholz kroch und das zischende Plätschern der Gischt gespenstisch mit sich zu tragen schien.

Yuu konnte es klar und deutlich hören, dieses zirpende Zischen, welches wie eine Warnung durch den Wald schallte. Wie aus einer anderen Welt hinter dem Nebel. Sein Schatten war in Aufruhr.

“Verdächtig. Das sollten wir vielleicht über Nacht beobachten,” murmelte er leise Richtung Boden. Er kniff die Augen zusammen und hockte sich an eines der Lagerfeuer wo die Begeisterung für’s Singen schon wieder nachgelassen hatte. Für die Mädchen, die dort anscheinend Wahl- Wahrheit oder Pflicht spielten, interessierte er sich nicht und sie schienen ihn gleichermaßen zu ignorieren.

_Gut so. Das ist der Vorteil daran, wenn man nirgends dazu passt. Man kann sich buchstäblich überall verstecken, weil man unsichtbar ist._

Er erkannte Heather und Sharon, die heute mittag in Danielles Bot gesessen hatten und damit umgekippt waren. Verstohlen blickte er auf nackte Beine in kurzen Hosen und zog ein kleines, silbernes Tütchen aus der Tasche, riss es auf und drückte das klare Gel heraus um es gedankenverloren auf seinen Unterarmen zu verstreichen. _Immerhin, eine schöne Erinnerung._  Seine Wangen wurden heiß. Der scharfe Geruch von Ethanol verflog schnell, und keines der Mädchen schien irgendeine Notiz davon zu nehmen was Yuu in seinem Schoß trieb während er vom Feuer weggedreht auf dem Baumstamm saß.

Die Betreuer schienen ihrerseits ihren Spaß zu haben und keiner schenkte ihm irgendeine Beachtung während der Nebel seltsam, fast zielstrebig über den Boden und zwischen ihre Füße kroch.

Einzig und allein Yuu legte den Kopf schief und spähte in die Dunkelheit. Dann sah er aus dem Augenwinkel wie Connor sich ein Herz fasste und zu Danielle und Jace hinüber ging. _Tse!_ Yuu bleckte kurz die Zähne und ein zischendes Grollen entwich seiner Kehle. Sein Herz fühlte sich schwer an.

 _Wusste ich es doch. Ihr würdet auch nicht bemerken, wenn ich tot umfallen würde. Wie die Schafe, eins wird gerissen, alle gucken zu. Keiner von euch schert sich wirklich einen Dreck um mich._ Den Blick auf den Wald gerichtet kauerte Yuu dort bis die brodelnde Wut und der Selbsthass in ihm langsam erkalteten. Als ihm einer der Betreuer eine Decke um die Schultern legte, war das Feuer bereits herunter gebrannt...doch da waren seine Augen lange zugefallen. Es war ein anstrengender Tag gewesen.

 

 

Dunkelheit.

Ein tiefes Grollen irgendwo aus der endlosen Schwärze.

Flackernder Feuerschein. Yuu fühlte sich beobachtet. Rote Augen, die aus den Schatten direkt in ihn hinein starrten. Rote Augen…

“Ya…” er presste die Lippen aufeinander. “Das… bist du es?”

Das Grollen und Knurren und Rascheln schien sich um ihn herum zu bewegen, pirschend, abwägend, wie ein Raubtier.

“Das ist nicht witzig, Mann, du kannst dir deine Mind Games sparen, ich werde deinen Namen nicht sagen.” Er verschränkte die Arme.

Doch so stark Yuu versuchte zu sein, er hatte eine Gänsehaut. Sein Schatten schaffte es immer wieder ihm unter die Haut zu fahren. Und so langsam fragte er sich, ob er jemals würde entkommen können… oder wollen. Was, wenn ihm sein infernalischer Begleiter nicht mehr zur Seite stand? Was, wenn sein Plan mit seinen Eltern nicht aufgehen würde? Angst breitete sich in ihm aus, erst ein kleiner fester Knoten in der Mitte seines Körpers, dann Wellen von heiß und kalt, die ihn erzittern ließen.

_Aber will ich überhaupt ‘davon kommen’? Eigentlich geht es mir doch ganz gut mit ihm…_

_Wo wäre ich denn ohne ihn? Immer noch in der Klapse._

**_Moment._ **

_Und er braucht mich doch auch..._

Yuu fasste plötzlich einen Gedanken in seiner pochenden Brust. War es überhaupt sein Dämon, der ihm nachstellte?

Nein… diese Dunkelheit war fremdartig, ungewohnt. Dann wiederum… vielleicht ein neuer Trick?

Er biss die Zähne zusammen und versuchte sich gegen das übermächtige Gefühl von Machtlosigkeit zu stemmen, all seine Muskeln hart und zum Zerreißen gespannt während ihm Schweiß von der Stirn lief und seine Haut benetzte.

 _Wo sind meine Pillen?_ Wie er Gefühle hasste… es war einfach besser nichts zu fühlen und er wusste die Pillen konnten ihm dabei helfen…

Plötzlich ein Aufheulen als die roten Augen sich in Bewegung setzten, flackerndes Licht und zuckende Schatten, als er die spitzen Klauen und Zähne auf sich zukommen sah. Er wollte Schreien, doch seine Kehle war zu trocken.

“YACHAL…”

 

Yuu schlug die Augen auf.

Schwer atmend setzte er sich auf und rieb sich das Gesicht. Die roten Augen seines Dämons blinzelten überall um ihn herum in der Dunkelheit wie ein Schwarm hektischer Motten und verblassten als sein Verstand sich langsam auf das hier und jetzt einpendelte, genauso wie die schillernden Punkte, die er vor den Augen hatte weil er zuviel Druck auf sie ausgeübt hatte.

 _Scheiß Alpträume, ey. Das ist wohl der Nachteil an einem Pakt mit einem dämonischen Nachtmahr._ Yuu fasste sich ins Gesicht. Es war nass und klebrig und sein ganzer Körper total verschwitzt. Sein Brustkorb schmerzte beim Einatmen.

 _Wahrscheinlich Rippen geprellt als ich in diesen dummen Fluss gefallen bin,_ dachte er bei sich. _Aber hier kann ich mich schlecht ausziehen. Fuck no! Ich darf mir bloß nichts anmerken lassen. Es darf keiner auf die Idee kommen mich zu untersuchen. Hatte ich nicht Codeine dabei?_

Er blinzelte in den schwarzen Nachthimmel aus dem der strahlend weiße Mond auf ihn herab sah. Langsam stützte er sich auf, um sich umzudrehen und wollte mit der anderen Hand zittrig nach seinem Rucksack greifen.

_Cheater. Fast hättest du mich soweit gehabt, dass ich dich gerufen hätte…aber wer hat gesagt, dass das Leben fair wäre?_

Yuus Hand rutschte aus. Der Boden war glitschig und warm. Er knallte ungläubig auf die Seite und landete mit dem Kopf in einer warmen Lache Flüssigkeit, die seltsam metallisch roch.

 _Ist das einer von diesen Schachtelträumen oder was?_ Ein stechender Schmerz fuhr ihm durch den Brustkorb und er musste sich zusammenreißen nicht aufzustöhnen. Er presste sich die Hände vor den Mund, die jetzt ebenfalls nass und klebrig waren und war wie benommen von dem metallischen, beißenden Geruch, der an ihnen klebte.

_Was zur Hölle...ist das...Blut?!_

Er riss die Augen auf und starrte in Heather’s lebloses Gesicht, die Augen weit aufgerissen, leer, stumpf und angelaufen, ohne jeden Glanz.

Yuu’s Brustkorb begann rhythmisch zu vibrieren als er versuchte die sich ausbreitende Panik zu bekämpfen, doch sein Körper gehorchte ihm nicht. Der stechende Schmerz pumpte Adrenalin in seine Adern und machte jeden abgehackten Atemzug zu einer Qual. Zuviel Luft wurde eingeatmet und nicht richtig wieder richtig ausgeatmet.

Mit aller Kraft presste er sich die zitternden Hände vor den Mund um die japsenden Geräusche zu unterdrücken und weniger Luft zu ziehen, doch es brachte nichts. Dann schmeckte er das Blut auf seinen Lippen.

Als seine Augen unweigerlich an Heather’s toten Augen vorbei nach unten wanderten, sah er ihren verdrehten, aufgerissenen Hals, sah zusammengequetschtes Gewebe mit aufgerissenen Schnittwunden und geplatzter Haut, getränkt in Blut. Blut welches immer noch aus der Halsschlagader lief, wenn auch inzwischen kraftlos und schwach, sich mit dem fast versiegten Rinnsal aus Tränenflüssigkeit mischte, welches aus ihrem starren Gesicht lief. Der Boden war getränkt, genau wie seine Decke, seine Kleidung und sein Gesicht.

Als der nussige, metallische Geschmack und der Geruch von organischem Verfall auf Yuu’s Gaumen ankamen, wurde ihm urplötzlich schlecht - doch gleichzeitig spürte er ein kurzes Beben in seinem Schatten, welches sich bis in seine Lendengegend zog; ein herausforderndes, gieriges Ziehen in seinen Eingeweiden.

 ~~All dassss unssschuldige Blut… Dassss isssst doch verssschwendung…. findessst du nicht?~~ flüsterten Fauschschaben und dampfende Schwefelquellen in seinem Kopf.

 _NEIN._ Yuu wehrte sich gegen dieses Gefühl, rücklings wich er von der Leiche weg, stieß dabei gegen einen anderen, warmen Körper der ein dumpfes Geräusch von sich gab, welches Yuu zusammenfahren ließ. Er erinnerte sich an die Irrenanstalt, erinnerte sich an die fahlen Augen und wie hart sich das kalte Fleisch des Besessenen angefühlt hatte als seine eigenen, weichen Hände von ihm abließen... Er sprang auf und taumelte Richtung des ausgebrannten Lagerfeuers, nur um sich nicht mehr gegen die Krämpfe in seiner Kehle und das Drücken seines Magens zu wehren und erbrach sich direkt in die schwelende Glut.

Mit lautem Zischen erlosch das letzte Glimmen doch Yuu hörte nur hämisches Lachen. Als er mit dem Husten und Keuchen fertig war, entlud sich seine angestaute Angst und Wut in einem schrillen Schrei.

Vögel flogen auf.

Und mit einem Mal war das gesamte Zeltlager auf den Beinen...


	3. Es scheinen die alten Weiden so grau

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zeitraum: 30. Juli 2019  
> Ort: Devil's Kitchen Ferienlager

Nachdem die Betreuer völlig überfordert den Tod von Heather festgestellt hatten war totales Chaos ausgebrochen. Yuu hatte sich sofort zurückgezogen - das letzte, was er jetzt brauchte war, dass ihn jemand verdächtigte damit etwas zu tun zu haben. Nervös auf seinen Nägeln kauend saß er mit zittrigen Knien und faulem Geschmack im Mund am Waldrand und beobachtete das Schauspiel am Lagerfeuer.

 _Doch was jetzt? Meine Klamotten sind voller Blut…und mit meiner Vorgeschichte… aber nein, davon können die nichts wissen. Oder etwa doch?!_ Verbittert klammerte er sich an die Wasserflasche fest mit der er unbeholfen sein Gesicht und seinen Mund ausgewaschen hatte. Sein Schatten wuselte aufgeregt von links nach rechts und schien sehr beschwingt zu sein. _Dass DU das lustig findest denke ich mir… so sah der andere Kerl auch aus, nachdem er sich die Kehle aufgeschlitzt hat bevor du zu mir gekommen bist._

 ~~Hat er? Oder hasssst duuuu…~~ Yuu lief ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken gefolgt von einem sich schmerzhaft verkrampfenden Gefühl in der Magengegend. _Yare Yare. Wie lange es wohl dauert bis sie auf die Idee kommen uns durchzuzählen und dumme Fragen zu stellen?_ Die letzten 10 Minuten kamen ihm wie eine Ewigkeit vor.

“Pssst! Yuu!” Yuu zuckte zusammen.

“Was zur Hölle...Connor?” Und in der Tat stand der Lockenschopf hinter Yuu im Gebüsch und sah nicht minder zerstört und besorgt aus als er - nur minus der Flecken, die es auf einem hinterlässt, wenn man in einer 6 Liter Blutlache aufwacht. “Connor...was geht?”

“Hast du gesehen was passiert ist?” fragte Connor und kam näher. Bei den schlechten Lichtverhältnissen war es wirklich schwer zu erkennen wer oder was sich da knackend näherte. Für einen kurzen Moment meinte Yuu Connor’s Augen aufblitzen zu sehen wie die einer Katze im Scheinwerferlicht, doch vielleicht war das auch nur seiner Paranoia geschuldet.

“Hmmmja. Hab’s mitbekommen,” murmelte Yuu und schob sich die Brille ins Gesicht. _Yare yare yare...._

“Yuu was ist los mit dir?” Connor warf die Hände vors Gesicht als er nah genug heran war um zu sehen, dass sein Gesprächspartner voller Blut war. “Bist du verletzt? Wurdest du auch angegriffen?”

Einen Wimpernschlag lang war Yuu wie erstarrt als Connors Hände plötzlich seinen Hoodie aufrissen um ihn auf Wunden zu untersuchen.

Die Schockstarre wich dem Reflex und mit einem gutturalen Zischen sprang Yuu zurück und schlug Connor auf die Hände als er dabei seine Brust berührte. Die Wasserflasche fiel mit einem Dumpfen Gluckern zu Boden und verschwand in der Dunkelheit zwischen den beiden Jungen. Yuu’s schmächtiger Körper bebte und er atmete schwer wie selbst in seiner Silhouette klar zu erkennen war, als er sich mit der Hand über den Mund fuhr und sich zwang sich zu beruhigen.

“Mir geht’s gut. Bemüh dich nicht,” murmelte er mit zittriger Stimme. “Fass mich nicht an, bitte.”

“Okay…” Connor schien verwirrt und verunsichert. So hatte Yuu ihn noch nicht gesehen. “Yuu...ich…” Er machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu und stoppte sich selbst, als er wieder die Hand nach dem schmächtigen Jungen ausstrecken wollte. “Jace und Danielle sind nicht hier. Ich mache mir Sorgen. Ich glaube sie wollten…” Connor ballte eine Hand zur Faust, entspannte sich dann aber wieder. “Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher sie wollten nochmal zum Wasserfall und ich mache mir Sorgen, dass was passiert ist.”

Yuu blinzelte. “Oder sie könnten was damit zu tun haben…”

“Was ist überhaupt passiert? Hast du was gesehen?”

“Das war kein Mensch,” sagte Yuu mit fester Stimme und versuchte die aufsteigende Hysterie zu unterdrücken, die sich aus seinem verkrampften Leib heraus in ihm breit machen wollte. _Hass. Hass Hass Hass. Wie ich diesen Körper hasse…_ Am liebsten wollte er sich selbst in den Magen schlagen aber er wusste aus Erfahrung, dass das nichts besser machte.

“Kein… Mensch?” fragte Connor beunruhigt nach einer kurzen Pause. “Was meinst du damit?

“Keine Ahnung,” schnappte Yuu. “Vielleicht nen Tier oder so. Ihre Kehle war völlig zerfetzt! Du bist doch hier der Naturbursche und kennst dich aus, dachte ich.” _Warum. Warum fahre ich ihn eigentlich so an? Ist nicht so als hätte er Schuld an irgendwas was hier schief läuft._ Leise schnaufend versuchte er gegen das Zittern anzukämpfen, welches seinen erschöpften, kalten, nassen, Körper fest im Griff hatte.

Wie ein verwundetes Tier das um sich beißt stand Yuu vor Connor der anscheinend spürte, dass etwas nicht in Ordnung war. “Okay.” sagte letzterer schließlich und fasste sich anscheinend ein Herz. “Dann sollten wir Jace und Danielle suchen gehen. Aber ich traue mich nicht alleine zu gehen. Was da am Wasserfall passiert ist war… nicht normal glaube ich.”

Gelbe Brillengläser blitzten kurz auf als Yuu den Kopf hob und Connor eindringlich anstarrte. _Er hat zugegeben, dass da was übernatürliches passiert ist, dachte_ Yuu bei sich selbst und biss sich auf den Daumennagel. _Das heißt er hat es auch gespürt._ Aus Gewohnheit starrte er in seinen Schatten und bemerkte wie rote Augen regelrecht panisch zurück starrten, aber sich sein Begleiter anscheinend tunlichst bemühte Connor’s Präsenz auszuweichen. Yuu kniff skeptisch die Augen zusammen und blickte Connor eindringlich an.

“Fein. Dann tun wir das. Aber wenn auch nur irgendwas Komisches passiert, dann bin ich sofort weg.”

 ~~Tu’ssssss nicht!~~ Zischte sein Schatten plötzlich in einem schrillen rasseln was Yuu die Nackenhaare zu Berge stehen lies.

“Oh wirklich?” Connor lächelte zum ersten mal wieder. “Danke Yuu! Lass uns gleich sofort gehen, ich hab echt Angst dass ihnen was passiert ist.” Connor wollte nach Yuu’s Hand greifen, der ihm aber mit einem Schritt zur Seite auswich, sich durch die nassen Haare Strich und an ihm vorbei in den Wald marschierte.

“Mach die Taschenlampe an du Held! Mein Handy ist Toast, ich hab kein Licht.” Er zerrte den Hoodie enger um sich und zippte ihn wieder zu, steckte die Hände in die Hosentaschen und zog die Kapuze ins Gesicht. _Das kann ja heiter werden..._

 

Scene Song: [Shiro Sagisu - "Mecanisme de Defense"](https://youtu.be/mAuBWQtQIt8)

Mit jedem Schritt durch’s Unterholz merkte Yuu wie ihm die Knie weicher wurden und sein Schatten sich dagegen stemmen zu schien, dass sie sich weiter in die Richtung Devil’s Kitchen bewegten.

Yuus Kehle war wie zugeschnürt und überall um ihn herum im Wald schien es zu Knacken und zu Knarzen, als ob sich wilde Tiere durch die Nacht bewegten - oder vielleicht sogar Schlimmeres? Die Tatsache, dass sein infernalischer Begleiter ihm den ganzen Weg lang heulend und wimmernd in den Ohren lag half ihm auch nicht dabei sich zu beruhigen. Einzig und allein Connor’s warme Präsenz und der Kegel seiner Handy-Taschenlampe gaben ihm etwas Halt und Kraft weiter zu gehen.

~~Esss issst hier… esss beobachtet unssss… esssss kommt näher….~~

_Just STOP, okay?_ Yuu fuhr sich durch die Haare während er taumelnd neben Connor zurück fiel. Seine Schläfen schmerzten und das schrille Zischen in seinem Kopf, der Ausdruck von Wut und Unmut seines Schattens füllte ihn aus, ergriff seine eigenen Emotionen.

Das Kratzen und Schaben von Krallen auf Holz wurde lauter und Schriller in Yuu’s Ohren und er biss die Zähne zusammen. _Hör auf damit! Du hilfst uns nichts weiter,_ dachte er verärgert und blickte sich nervös zu Connor um. _Ob er das hören kann?_

Connor wiederum drehte sich plötzlich zu ihm um und sah erschrocken aus. Yuu riss die Augen auf und blickte auf seinen eigenen Arm, blickte daran herab und sah wie er Connor‘s Hand hielt. Doch sein Arm war kalt und taub, und fühlte sich nicht wie ein Teil seines Körpers an.

 _Das hast du nicht getan!_ zischte Yuu in Gedanken und sein Schatten kicherte leise mit dem Rasseln von erregten Klapperschlangen als sich Connors Augen weiteten.

Yuu riss ruckartig seine Hand zurück, mehr aus Verzweiflung und weil es ihn soviel Kraft kostete, die Kontrolle darüber wieder zu erlangen. _Ich HASSE dich_ , fauchte er seinen Schatten tonlos in Gedanken an. _Das hast du mit Absicht getan,_ und blickte fast entschuldigend zu Connor. _Oh Gott, er hat es gespürt...er hat…_

„Komm, ich kann den Wasserfall schon hören. Wir müssen Jace und Danielle finden.“ Und damit machte Connor sich weiter.

Yuu schloss einmal kurz angestrengt die Augen. _Fokus_. Connor rief weiter nach den beiden Vermissten, doch Yuu hörte ihn kaum. Auch als sie endlich am Devil‘s Kitchen Wasserfall ankamen und Jace und Danielle tatsächlich dort standen, nahm Yuu sie kaum war. Die Lichtung lag in gespenstischem Nebel. Der Mond schien so unglaublich hell, dass es ihm in den Kopf stach. Seine komplette Wahrnehmung war verzerrt, der Boden schien leicht zu schwanken und dieser Grünstich in der verwaschenen Umgebung… Was war dieses seltsame Gefühl hinter ihm? Fast als würde er beobachtet. Langsam, wie in Zeitlupe drehte er sich um.

Ein Schnaufen und dann plötzlich, ein Paar glühend rote Augen, die aus der Dunkelheit zurück starrten. “Lass den Scheiß” _,_ knurrte Yuu in heller Panik seinen Schatten an.

“Was hast du gesehen?” Connor leuchtete panisch umher.

~~Ich war dasss nicht! Esss issst hier! Essss will unsss  Leid antun! LAUF!~~

Die dunkle Präsenz kam direkt auf ihn zu. _Holy shit._ Yuu drehte sich um und rannte los.

“SHIT! Ich bin raus!” Blindlinks bretterte Yuu durch den Wald, ohne Licht oder Orientierung. Die Wurzeln schienen nach seinen Gelenken zu greifen, der Boden sich unter ihm zu bewegen und er hörte deutlich ein angestrengtes Schnaufen und Grunzen hinter sich, als er panisch durch das Unterholz hechtete. Das Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals, mit ausgetreckten Händen versuchte er ohne jede Lichtquelle davonzukommen, als ein Ast ihm hart in den Magen zimmerte und Yuu lang hinschlug.

“F U C K !” Er krümmte sich vor Schmerzen zusammen, doch schon spürte er den Atem der anderen Präsenz in seinen Nacken hauchen. Er drückte sich an einen Baumstamm, schlang die Arme um sich und versuchte ganz still zu sein, doch sein schmächtiger Körper zitterte zu sehr, seine Lungen schnappten laut nach Luft und die fremden roten Augen kamen unaufhaltsam näher, als sein Schatten sich erhob.

~~Lasssss mich raussss… ssssag meinen Namen! Ich mach esssss fertig!~~

Yuu schloss die Augen.

Und plötzlich, mit einer unmenschlichen Ruhe und Klarheit formten seine Lippen ein Wort.

~~**YACHALIS.** ~~

Die Realität zerriss.

Yuu stand langsam auf und drehte sich um.

Mit einem lauten, schrillen Splittern rammte die fremde Dunkelheit in seinen Leib, schob ihn mehrere Meter über den feuchten Waldboden, so dass seine Sneaker eine tiefe Furche in die Erde gruben. Laub und Moos flog auf, Knurren, Scharren und Gurgeln war zu hören, Äste dick wie ein Unterarm brachen einfach weg, als sein dürrer Körper von der Wucht des Aufpralls weggeschleudert wurde, doch Yuu machte keine Anstalten liegen zu bleiben.

Wie eine Marionette, die an dunklen Fäden gezogen wurde, richtete ersich rücklings wieder auf und starrte der dunklen Gestalt mit rotem Glühen in den Augen seinerseits entgegen. Schwarze Schattenschwaden tanzten aufgeregt, ihren Wirt umschmeichelnd, so konzentriert, so stofflich, dass sie seinen schmächtigen Leib vor dem Aufprall geschützt hatten. Seine Gestalt war eine matte Silhouette ohne Konturen, eine grau-farblose Schattenfigur aus der zuviele rote Augen funkelten.

~~Bissst du fertig? Gut. Dann bin ich jetzzzt dran.~~

Yuu’s Gesicht klappte auf als ein einziges rotes Auge in seinem Kopf gierig auf seine Beute blickte. Mit einer surrealen Leichtigkeit griff seine schmächtige Hand nach einem Ast, der die Dicke seines Unterschenkels hatte, und riss ihn einfach vom Baum. Mit einer geschmeidigen Bewegung und erschreckender Härte schmetterte der Ast wie ein Knüppel in den Leib des Angreifers. Mit einem nassen Flatschen platzte das getroffene Fleisch auf und Blut spritzte in das groteske rote Auge.

~~Niemand legt sich mit unssss an… niemand macht unssss nasss…~~

Ein gequältes Zischen, lauter werdend  in schnellem Intervall, wie die verzweifelten Atemzüge eines Ertrinkenden entwich aus Yuu’s Kehle als sich der schmächtige Körper anspannte und zum nächsten Schlag ansetzte. Mit der Wucht eines ungebremsten Trucks schlug der Ast erneut in den Angreifer ein, der sich mit Zähnen und Klauen zu wehren versuchte, während Schatten-Yuu lachte. Von der Extase der Gewalt und dem Gefühl von Macht übermannt, drosch er unnachgiebig auf den Gegener ein, der jaulend und blutend ins Unterholz zurück wich.

~~Bleib hier! Wir ssssind noch nicht fertig mit Sssspielen!~~

Ein weiterer Schlag und der Ast zersplitterte in tausend Stücke die sich tief in das Fleisch seines Zieles bohrten. Mit einem schmerzverzerrten Aufheulen drehte sich das Wesen um und ergriff die Flucht. Yuu spie ihm hinterher und klaubte eine große Wurzel vom Boden auf, um die Verfolgung aufzunehmen. Doch als er einen Schritt machen wollte, seiner Beute in schriller Vorfreude nachzusetzen, verdrehte sich plötzlich seine Sicht, und er fühlte Schwäche in seine zitternden Muskeln kriechen.

~~Nein...nicht....ich will noch nicht...zurück…Ich will esssss fressssen….~~

Das große rote Auge verdrehte sich als erstes nach oben und schloss sich dann als hätte es niemals existiert; und eines nach dem anderen taten es ihm die anderen, funkelnden kleinen Augen gleich. Die Schatten fielen kraftlos herab und sickerten langsam und widerstrebend in den aufgewühlten Boden. Zurück blieb ein ohnmächtiger, blutverschmierter, Junge, dessen dürrer Körper vor Schock zitterte.


	4. Und bist du nicht willig, dann brauch ich Gewalt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zeitraum: 30. Juli 2019  
> Ort: Devil's Kitchen Ferienlager

Als Yuu wieder zu sich kam, brauchte er einen Moment, um festzustellen, dass er wieder im Camp war, hinter dem Haus, dass die Betreuer bewohnten. Er setzte sich auf, wobei ihm die Decke von der Schulter fiel, die man ihm anscheinend umgelegt hatte. Mit einem schrillen Pfeifen schnappte er nach Luft, als er seinen blutverschmierten Körper abtastete um zu sehen, ob man ihn ausgezogen hatte. Aber anscheinend war dem nicht der Fall...nur sein Hoodie war völlig durchtränkt.

_Noch ein guter Grund schwarz zu tragen. Scheint mir ja in letzter Zeit öfter zu passieren, dass ich nass werde. Oder in Blut getränkt._

Yuu schluckte trocken. Sein Kopf brummte. Seine Glieder schmerzten als wäre er spontan einen Marathon gelaufen. Seine Gelenke fühlten sich heiß an und seine Stirn eiskalt.

_Yappari...Also habe ich doch nachgegeben._

Er schlang die Arme um die Knie und lehnte seine Stirn an.

_Drei…nein. Wie lange ist das letzte mal her? Ich kann mich...nicht erinnern._

Blut vor seinem inneren Auge. Blut auf Heathers Gesicht. Blut läuft aus ihrem Hals. Blut auf seiner Brust, an seinen Händen. Das feuchte Geräusch von platzendem Fleisch. Wie gut sich der Ast in seinen Händen anfühlt, als er auf das andere Monster einschlägt.

_Das andere Monster..._

_Hände, gelegt um einen weißen Hals. Hmmmm._

_Warum fühlt sich das… so gut an? So echt._

“Yuu?”

Yuu schreckte hoch. Kalter Schweiß rann ihm die Schläfe herunter. “JA was? Wer..? Jace?!” Er zog eine Augenbraue hoch und blickte ungläubig in das hübsche Gesicht des Blondschopfes, welches ausnahmsweise mal nicht lächelte. “Was willst ausgerechnet du von mir,” murmelte Yuu und rieb sich halb-getrocknetes, klebriges Blut aus dem Gesicht. _Wie hartnäckig das Zeug doch ist..._

„Wir haben alle gesehen, dass da etwas am Wasserfall war. Und ich glaube es war auch das, was dich angegriffen hat. Und ich glaube es hat Heather getötet. Wir müssen dahin zurück und es aufhalten.“

„Wie willst du das tun?“ fragte Yuu bissig. Connor und Danielle gesellten sich dazu.

„Ich kann es aufhalten,“ führte Jace wieder an, „Aber dafür brauche ich deinen Hoodie. Denn...ich nehme an das ist nicht DEIN Blut, oder?“

„Meinen WAS?!“ Yuu zog den Hoodie enger um sich herum. „Nein,“ presste er zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor. „Fuck you.“

„Yuu, bitte,“ drängte Connor. „Ich glaube ihm.“

„Ich gehe nicht dahin zurück,“ schnappte Yuu, „Nie. Wieder.“

Jace und Connor tauschten ratlose Blicke. Danielle sah nervös und verheult aus. Die Betreuer hatten es anscheinend geschafft, mit dem Satellitentelefon den Sheriff zu rufen, dessen Wagen gerade auf dem Kiesweg vorfuhr. Yuu rieb sich erschöpft und nervös die Schläfen.

„Shit. Ich… keiner wird mir glauben, dass ich nichts damit zu tun hatte. Ich bin heute zweimal blutüberströmt aufgewacht nachdem ich komplett ausgeklinkt bin, einmal neben einer Leiche. Und ich gehe nicht zurück in die Klapse! No fucking way!“

„Nun, ein Grund mehr warum du vielleicht nicht hier sein solltest, wenn der Sheriff anfängt Fragen zu stellen,“ conterte Jace und streckte die Hand aus. Connor sah Yuu eindringlich an. „Bitte Yuu… gib ihm den Hoodie?“

Yuu zögerte einen langen Moment, blickte nervös in seinen Schatten, doch sein Begleiter schwieg. „Fein.“ Er zog sich den Hoodie aus, bedacht darauf nicht die rote Decke zu verlieren, die er immer noch um sich gelegt hatte und drückte ihn Jace vor die Brust. „Dann lass uns gehen. JETZT.“

 

_Jetzt._

_Jetzt stehe ich schon wieder hier._

Yuu hatte die Fäuste so fest um die Träger seines Rucksacks geballt, dass seine Fingerknöchel weiß angelaufen waren. Weiß wie der Nebel, der sich fast wie ein schüchternes Kind an seine Beine drückte während der Wasserfall laut flüsterte.

_Oh cut the crap. Du bist genau so wie er. Anders aber… Genauso… erbärmlich. Du sehnst dich nach warmem Fleisch, zitterndem Atem, feuchten Träumen. Etwas, das denkt und lebt, mit einem Bein in der echten Welt steht. So wie ich._

_Nur, dass er mich schon hat. Also warum hat er Angst vor dir?_

_Oder bin ich es, der Angst hat?_

Jace wollte nach Absprache mit Connor zu einem bestimmten Ort am Wasserfall, einer Höhle oder sowas. Connor hatte irgendwas von Magie gefaselt. Yuu hörte die beiden kaum.

Vor 24 Stunden hätte er sich vielleicht noch darüber gewundert, dass jeder um ihn herum das Übernatürliche plötzlich zu verstehen schien und irgendeine Meinung dazu hatte, doch jetzt gerade fühlte er nur Gleichgültigkeit. Und der Wasserfall war viel zu laut, so wie er in seine Gedanken zischte...dröhnend, vereinnahmend, erdrückend. Wie ein verzogenes Kind, dass irgendwo in einem Supermarkt schreit, aber man kann es nicht sehen.

Danielle schien vollkommen paralysiert, doch aus irgendeinem Grund waren ihre Augen weit, glänzend, fast wie...verzaubert oder hypnotisiert. Sie folgte der Gruppe wie in Trance, wie ein Hündchen, welches bei Fuß geht, weil es nicht für sich selber denken kann. Wie ein Lamm, welches seinem Richter zum Schlachtaltar folgt…

_Hmmmm. Wieso riecht sie so gut? Wieso...möchte ich sie berühren?_

Sie schien plötzlich wie ausgewechselt; fasziniert, beschwingt und verletzlich. Ihre komplette Bitch-Attitüde war von ihre abgefallen während sie mit beinahe kindlicher Neugier um diesen Ort herum schlich, schüchtern und ängstlich, aber doch unfähig sich davon abzuwenden.

_Oh. Warum bin ich plötzlich so hungrig? Hmmmm. Na immerhin kann ich meinen Schatten wieder unter mir spüren. Hat ja lange genug gedauert bis du deine Eier wiedergefunden hast._

Und plötzlich vibrierte der Boden. Hatte Jace schon mit seinem Wikka-Juju angefangen? Und Connor...den hatte Yuu völlig aus den Augen verloren während er Danielle beobachtet hatte. Und da war es.

Das dunkle Grollen aus dem Wasserfall wurde lauter und plötzlich sah Yuu wie ein dunkler Vortex sich dahinter auftat und irgendetwas hervortrat, unter dem blendend weißen Mondlicht und danach dürstete in diese Welt zu kommen um sie zu verändern. Und es griff nach… Connor?!

_Nein. Das kann ich nicht zulassen._

Jace fing an wie besessen irgendwelche Worte zu rezitieren und mit Kreide auf die Steine zu malen. Sowas wie ein Pentagramm? Energie stieg in ihm auf, direkt hinter Yuu und begann sich auszubreiten. Yuus Knie wurden plötzlich weich. Der Schatten zu seinen Füßen bebte und zitterte und spie mit den Stimmen von tausend quietschenden Ratten: ~~Nein! Lassss ihn dasss nicht machen! Er will unssss bannen! Er wird unssss ausssseinander reisssssen!~~

 _Nein. Das ist nicht was er tut. Du hast das falsch verstanden, hör mir zu…_ Yuu trat einen Schritt vor, um nach Connor zu greifen, aber seine Füße waren wie einbetoniert. Sein Schatten bewegte sich nicht vom Fleck. _Verdammt!_

„Verdammt,“ fluchte Jace und Yuu konnte spüren, dass was auch immer er da versuchte nicht wirklich zu funktionieren schien. Connor wurde langsam in den Strudel gezogen aus dem dieses dunkle Monster hervor kam.

Danielle hob langsam einen spitzen Stein vom Boden auf rammte ihn unvermittelt in ihre Handfläche. Yuu starrte sie an, ebenfalls fasziniert doch auch verunsichert, als Blut in der Wunde Aufstieg und langsam in den See tropfte.

„Ich werde dir helfen Jace,“ flüsterte sie. „Nimm meine Kraft!“

 _Hat sie das auf seinem Blog gesehen?_ Yuu kniff die Augen zusammen und versuchte seine streunenden Gedanken einzufangen, aber es war einfach viel zu laut hier.

Das Zischen aus dem Wasserfall, das Grollen des Wesens, Connors Aura, die irgendwie furchtsam und dennoch verspielt versuchte, das Biest zu bezirzen, Jace‘ brummende Magie, die sich vergeblich gegen die Dunkelheit aus dem Vortex zur Wehr setzen suchte, das Gezeter seines Sch- _Moment._ Sein Schatten war verstummt.

Yuu blickte nach unten und sah, wie sein Schatten zäh und lüstern ins Wasser getropft war und das Blut leckte, dass aus Danielle‘s Handfläche rann.

Mit einem kräftigen Herzschlag schoss es Yuu ins Genick; die Kraft, die Transzendenz, die Verbindung. Alles war so klar, er sah das Wesen aus der Anderswelt, sein Muster, wie abgestorbene, verbittert, vertrocknete Ranken, die sich selbst eine Form gegeben hatten wie ein altes, verwachsenes Tier. Aber es war urtümlich und mächtig und voller Unfrieden.

Yuu ballte die Fäuste und spürte wie die Kraft seines Schattens durch ihn floss, aber ohne, dass er die Kontrolle verlor. Es war ein unbeschreibliches Gefühl. Seine Haut färbte sich dunkel, seine Augen funkelten und er war immer noch hungrig.

 _Warum sollte ich mich mit einem Dämon zufrieden geben, wenn ich zwei haben kann?_ Er holte aus, griff tief in sich hinein, durch sein Herz, seine Seele, in seine eigene Dunkelheit, die, beflügelt von dem unschuldigen Blut wie ein braver Hund leckte, und streckte sich aus, seine Aura, seine Schatten und umschlang das Biest.

„Ein schönes Halsband hab ich für dich,“ kicherte er leise und zwang das Monster langsam in die Knie. „Du gehörst mir.“

Doch plötzlich schien Jace hinter ihm zu schwanken. Seine Magie begann zu zittern, unregelmäßig, stotternd. Connor wiederum wich nicht von der Bestie zurück, sondern schien zu versuchen sich ihr weiter zu nähern.

_Bakka! Geh doch endlich da weg, wie soll ich dem Vieh denn einen Maulkorb anlegen, wenn du im Weg stehst?_

Die Eruptionen von Jace wurden stärker und das Biest wehrte sich nach Kräften. Yuu biss die Zähne zusammen und konzentrierte sich, doch plötzlich ließ der elektrisierende Strom aus dunkler Kraft nach. Sein infernalischer Begleiter schien sich zu besinnen, er drängte darauf sich ihm wieder aufzuzwingen. Yuu versuchte sich zu konzentrieren, doch die Verlockung, der Hunger war zu groß. ~~Lassss mich rein, wir können esss fressssen... mit mir bissst du ssstark. Keiner kann unsss aufhalten.~~ Kaum nahm er wahr was sonst noch um ihn herum passierte, und er hatte das dumpfe Gefühl, dass, wenn er nachgeben würde, etwas furchtbares passieren würde. Aber dann bemerkte er, dass Danielles Blut nicht mehr ins Wasser tropfte. Er sah ihre Hand, die sie leicht verstört an ihre Brust gehoben hatte, das süße Rot darin, und traf eine Entscheidung. ~~_Ich brauche mehr._~~

Er trat einen Schritt auf sie zu, kam ihr ganz nah, spürte ihren Atem stocken, doch sie wich nicht zurück. „Attagirl,“ sprach er sanft und strich ihr die Haare aus dem Gesicht, dann nahm er ihre Hand und führte sie an seinen Mund. „Was auch immer du tust, hör nicht auf zu bluten.“ Und damit senkte er den Kopf, und küsste erst sachte, dann fordernd ihre Wunde, leckte mit der Zunge über das geöffnete Fleisch und drückte ihre Hand in seiner zusammen, so dass ihr süßes Blut seine Kehle herunter lief.

_Yesss...that‘s it._

Fester zog er die Schattenkette um den Hals des Biests; griff mit dunklen, geisterhaften Händen nach seiner Essenz. _Gleich hab ich dich. Dann gehörst du mir!_

Doch plötzlich ging etwas schief. Seine Sicht verschwamm, er spürte wie das Alptraumportal hinter dem Wesen aufriss, eine Welle von Energie, die erst von Jace auszugehen schien wurde zurück geschleudert, und traf Yuu und die anderen mitten ins Herz.

Er versuchte sich noch zu wehren, doch es holte ihn von den Beinen. Taub und benommen griff er ins Wasser, versuchte vergeblich seinen Schatten zu finden, doch plötzlich verkrampfte sich sein Unterleib und mit Panik in den Augen stöhnte er auf. _Nicht jetzt!_ Bilder in seinem Kopf, ungewollte Berührungen auf seinem Körper, Klumpen Fett die er nicht spüren wollte, weiches Fleisch, so nutzlos gegen die Kälte...zu schwach um aufzustehen oder sich zu wehren. _Nein nein NEIN! Verlass mich nicht!_

Wo war sein Schatten?

Und plötzlich spürte Yuu wie sein infernalischer Begleiter sich entfernte während er selber zitternd und nutzlos auf dem Boden zusammen gekrümmt lag, und sich Danielle zuwandte. _Nein, das kann nicht sein._ Er griff taumelnd und unkoordiniert nach seinem Rucksack, versuchte verzweifelt seine Pillen zu finden. _Bloß nicht fühlen, muss aufhören zu flennen. Muss mich zusammenreißen…_

Kraftlos versuchte er die Worte zu sprechen.

_Ya...Yacha...sss._

Aber seine Kehle war zu trocken, die Schmerzen zu stark, der Alptraum zu real.

Er sah, wie der Dämon sich Danielle anbot, wie eine rollige Katze an der Tür zu ihrer Seele kratzte und ihn dabei die ganze Zeit hämisch, aus dem Winkel vieler kleiner roter Augen angrinste.

Und er sah den Moment in dem sie einbrach in ihren Augen. Er kannte diesen Blick, zwischen Todessehnsucht und Wahnsinn, Hilflosigkeit und Macht. Der Moment in dem die Gier alles wurde, nichts von dir übrig ließ und der selige Moment des Aufgebens, wenn man sich nach langem, kräftezehrendem Widerstreben der Versuchung hingibt und loslässt.

Hilflos musste er zusehen, wie sie sich öffnete und sein einziger Freund ihm den Rücken kehrte, um mit einer anderen eins zu werden.

Danielle lachte plötzlich tief und höhnischen, ihre bleiche Haut von schwarzen Venen durchzogen, während die Alpträume um sie herum tanzten. Yuu sah Jace ebenfalls kollabiert auf dem Boden liegen, Connor, der scheinbar immer noch wie im Delirium versuchte, die Alptraumkreatur zu bekehren, und dann schritt Schatten-Danielle ruhig und bestimmt auf den violetten Vortex zu. Mit einem triumphierenden Gesichtsausdruck streckte sie die Hand aus und rammte ihre spitzen Finger direkt in den Brustkorb der Bestie. Wie ein heißes Messer durch Butter glitten ihre schlanken Hände hinein und wieder heraus. Mit einem Schwall Blut riss sie das vertrocknete, knorrige Wurzelherz der Kreatur aus deren Leib und mit einem schrillen Kreischen, von dem Yuu nicht einmal wusste ob es von ihr, der Bestie oder aus dem Äther kam, zerquetschte sie das armselige, traurige, korrupte Stück Fleisch in ihrer Faust.


	5. Epilog

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zeitraum: 30. - 31. Juli 2019  
> Ort: Devil's Kitchen Ferienlager
> 
>  
> 
> Chapter Theme Song: [Anna von Hausswolff - No Body](https://youtu.be/hdDj-7g8h2M)
> 
>  
> 
> .

Diesmal verlor Yuu nicht das Bewusstsein, egal wie sehr er es sich gewünscht hatte. Als der Suchtrupp mit dem Sheriff an der Spitze am Devil's Kitchen Wasserfall eintraf, war Danielle katatonisch, Connor stand unter Schock und jammerte irgendwas von einem verlorenen Bruder und Jace machte ein Ich-sage-nichts-ohne-meinen-Anwalt-Gesicht.

Und Yuu?

Tja. Er hatte es geschafft die Pillen aus seinem Rucksack zu kramen und eine Hand voll davon eingeschmissen. Den ganzen Rest, den er noch hatte. Beweismaterial vernichten. Auf der Pillendose stand Adderall und er konnte darauf verzichten, dass jemand heraus fand, dass das nicht war, was er dabei gehabt hatte.

Zumindest war jetzt alles taub.

Er schloss die Augen.

Dunkelheit.

Stille.

Bedrückende Einsamkeit.

_Goddamnit._ Die Dunkelheit gab ihm normalerweise Ruhe und Kraft. Erst jetzt wurde ihm klar wie sehr er das Rauschen und stetige Flüstern gewohnt gewesen war, das ihm Halt und Mut gegeben hatte.

Aber da war nichts mehr.

Nur Leere.

 

Yuu wollte einfach schlafen. Den ganzen Weg zurück zum Camp fühlte er nichts. _Blessed be the Pills_ , dachte er. Der Sheriff forderte Verstärkungen an und binnen weniger Stunden waren mehrere Polizeifahrzeuge vor Ort, der Tatort wurde untersucht und abgesperrt und die ersten dummen Fragen wurden gestellt. Yuu wurde dabei besonders in die Mangel genommen, doch er blieb stumm.

Als Heather's Gesicht hinter dem Reißverschluss des schwarzen Leichensacks verschwand fühlte Yuu immer noch nichts. Als der Sheriff den Finger in sein Gesicht hob und ihn anschrie - immer noch nichts. Die Seelsorgerin, die versuchte zu ihm durchzudringen, mit Schmeichelei und gespieltem Verständnis auf ihn einredete - nichts.

Während einer Befragungspause, die die Seelsorgerin nach anraten des Anwalts am Telefon verhandelt hatte, saß Yuu mit Danielle, Jace und Connor allein in der Betreuerhütte und starrte ins Feuer.

“Ein Pakt,” sprach Connor plötzlich mit ihm völlig fremder Tonlage. “Wir werden uns jetzt schwören, dass wir nicht darüber sprechen werden, was beim Wasserfall passiert ist. Komme, was wolle.” Seine Augen wirkten gleichzeitig verletzlich und so unglaublich bestimmt. Yuu wäre unter anderen Umständen ein Schauer über den Rücken gelaufen, aber er spürte immer noch nichts.

“Kommt, wir sagen es alle gemeinsam.” Connor hielt seine Hand hoch und streckte sie dann flach aus, nickte den anderen zu und alle legten ihre Hände aufeinander. “Ich schwöre, bei meinem schlagenden Herzen und dem Licht in meinen Augen, dass ich niemandem, der nicht Teil der Eidgemeinschaft ist, davon erzählen werde, was am Wasserfall passiert ist.” Yuu sprach ihm mit gleichgültigem Tonfall nach, seine eigene Stimme schien so weit weg zu sein… “Und wenn ich mein Versprechen breche, dann soll mir die Zunge im Mund verfaulen!” Ein seltsames Kribbeln machte sich in Yuus Händen breit und lief wie ameisen unter seiner Haut durch seinen Körper bis in seine Zunge als er Sprach.

Das hätte ihn solide beunruhigt, doch er fühlte immer noch nichts. Und dann klopfte es an der Tür und die Seelsorgerin steckte den Kopf zur Tür herein.

“Yuu? Deine Eltern sind hier…”

Er stand mechanisch auf und ging nach draußen. Der SUV von seinem Vater stand mit laufendem Motor da, als er in den Lichtkegel trat und die Silhouette seiner weinenden Mutter sah. Der Schatten seines Vaters baute sich im Zwielicht auf und als der Schlag kam, kam das Kribbeln.

Die Schreie und Flüche fanden ihren Weg in Yuus Gedanken und das Kribbeln wurde zu einem Stechen. Die großen Hände, die ihn an den Schultern packten und schüttelten, das hysterische Schluchzen seiner Mutter und das grelle Licht, dass ihn blendete als die Brille zu Boden fiel breiteten sich in ihm aus und füllten ihn bis zum Bersten an. Die Betreuer, die dazu kamen und verwirrt waren, von Worten und Namen, die Yuu direkt ins Herz stachen, machten keine Anstalten dazwischen zu gehen. Der Sheriff schwitzte und diskutierte und immer häufiger fielen die Worte, die in Yuus Schale der Gleichgültigkeit einschlugen und sie langsam zum Bersten brachten.

Tochter.

Mädchen.

Opfer.

 

_Warum beschützt du mich nicht?_

 

Der Druck wurde unerträglich, der Schmerz biss zu und er spürte seine Wangen feucht werden als er durch die offene Tür in die Ledersitze gedrückt wurde.

 

_Ich dachte wir hätten einen Pakt._

 

Bebend und leise wimmernd sank er in sich zusammen als der Motor startete und die Dunkelheit sich über ihn legte; nicht wie eine schützende Decke, sondern wie ein Schwarm Fliegen, die ihm die Sinne und den Atem raubten.

 

_Warum hast du mich im Stich gelassen?_

 

Mit seiner heißen Wange an das kalte Glas gedrückt blickte er katatonisch nach Draußen auf die Landschaft, die wie mit einem verschwommenen Pinselstrich gemalt an ihm vorbei zog während die Sonne versuchte ihm fröhlich die Augen aus dem Kopf zu schaben. Ein neuer Tag war angebrochen. Und es sollte nicht der letzte sein, der Yuu Schmerzen brachte. Sein Abstieg hatte erst begonnen.

 

_Ich hole dich zurück, komme was wolle. Wir hatten eine Abmachung und ich lasse dich nicht einfach gehen, Yachalis._


	6. Krieg der Herzen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nach den Ereignissen im Sommercamp ist eine Woche vergangen. Durch die Gerichtsmedizinische Untersuchung wurde Heather's Körper zurückgehalten und erst jetzt kann sie beerdigt werden. Unsere jungen Wilden haben in der Zeit selber einiges mitgemacht und für Yuu beginnt ein neues Kapitel in seinem infernalischen Tagebuch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zeitraum: 31. Juli - 10. August 2019  
> Ort: Kingston - New York
> 
>  
> 
> Chapter Theme Song: [Anna von Hausswolff - Pills](https://youtu.be/ewYkQZ6mTi0)
> 
>  
> 
> .

Die Woche, die auf die Heimkehr aus dem Sommercamp folgte, war für Yuu ein Spießrutenlauf, der ihn viel Kraft und Nerven kostete.

Sein Vater hatte sofort einen Anwalt angestellt ohne dessen Begleitung Yuu überhaupt nichts offizielles sagen durfte. Eventuell die einzige Sache, die Yuu sogar als positiv erachtete; denn der angeheuerte Justizhai war scharf wie ein Pitbull und erklärte den Jungen auf Grund seiner psychologischen Vorgeschichte und eines hastig erstellten psychologischen Gutachtens für generell vernehmungsunfähig. Der Schock habe vergangene Traumata aktiviert, so hieß es.

Eventuell half es, dass Yuu’s Onkel Polizist war und der Familie sofort einige gute Tipps geben konnte, was man sagen oder eben besser NICHT sagen sollte. 

Glücklicherweise gab sich die Polizei erst einmal damit zufrieden und bislang hatte es keine offiziellen Dokumente gegeben, die dafür sorgen würden, dass die Familie Yuus eigentliche Krankheitsgeschichte offen legen hatte müssen. Obwohl Yuu derjenige war, der neben Heather aufgewacht war, sah die Gerichtsmedizin anscheinend keine Möglichkeit wie ein schmächtiger Junge wie er ohne irgendwelche Hilfsmittel hätte solche gravierenden Wunden an dem Mädchen anrichten können. Der Anwalt ermahnte jedoch jeden dazu, dass, da es keine Zeugen dafür gab, wie Yuu Heather gefunden hatte, man bei seiner Geschichte bleiben sollte, dass er sich an nichts erinnerte. Jedes noch so kleine Details könnte Fragen aufwerfen, die schwer zu beantworten sein könnten.

Die nicht-enden-wollenden Therapiesitzungen mit seiner Psychologin und die Gespräche mit dem Anwalt machten Yuu mürbe. Zwar hatte er gestanden, dass Diazepam in der Situation ein wenig… inflationär eingesetzt zu haben, aber leider hatte das nur dazu geführt, dass die gute Frau Doktor ihn jetzt langsam davon entwöhnen wollte. Somit war sein Vorrat stark limitiert und er musste die Pillen unter Aufsicht seiner heulenden und schluchzenden Mutter einmal am Tag zu festen Zeiten einnehmen.

Die Entzugserscheinungen waren Stimmungsschwankungen, Müdigkeit und Schlaflosigkeit bis hin zu Halluzinationen… Yuu kannte das alles schon. Es machte ihn nicht mehr so fertig wie beim ersten mal… aber es war auch nicht hilfreich in der Situation immer mal wieder aus Tagträumen gefühlt zu erwachen und dann in Heathers totes Gesicht zu starren nur um wieder zu erwachen, nur um plötzlich von einem ebenso leblosen Connor vorwurfsvoll gefragt zu werden, wie er das zulassen konnte.

Und die Träume, die er hatte, während er schlief, waren oft noch schlimmer...

Kurz gesagt bekam Yuu nicht viel Ruhe bis zu Heathers Beerdigung.

 

Als der Tag dann kam, regnete es in Strömen, was Yuu sehr passend fand. Vor der Beerdigung hatte er den Streit seines Lebens mit seiner Mutter, weil diese ihn hatte zwingen wollen ein Kleid anzuziehen. Selbst die Ohrfeige seines Vaters hatte ihn nicht dazu bewegen können, dem Wunsch nachzukommen. Während er sich also durchgesetzt hatte, war die Konsequenz, dass er nun bis auf Weiteres Hausarrest hatte und mit niemandem reden durfte. So stand er nun da, am Rande der Beerdigungsgesellschaft, die lächerlich groß war, flankiert von seinem Vater und seiner Mutter unter einem viel zu großen schwarzen Regenschirm neben seiner Schwester, und starrte auf seine sich langsam mit Wasser vollsaugenden Lackschuhe.

_ Die ganze Stadt ist aufgetaucht. Wie beim Volksfest. Ich wette, wenn das Wetter nicht so schlecht wäre, würde hier ein HotDog-Stand stehen, _ dachte Yuu mit glasigem Blick. 

Er spürte nicht viel. Zumindest hatte er seine Tagesdosis Diazepam heute VOR der Beerdigung verabreicht bekommen. Er zitterte sacht, aber das war weniger der Entzug als die Kälte - die Gefühlskälte und Einsamkeit, die ihn innerlich fras und es ihm unmöglich machte, sich gegen die Feuchtigkeit zu wehren, die langsam seine Beine hinauf kroch und so gar nicht wie das vertraute Gefühl von kühlen Schattententakeln war, die ermutigend und neckend über seine Haut streichelten. 

Sein Körper war heiß und fiebrig, doch gleichzeitig hatte er eine Gänsehaut und musste sich zusammen reißen nicht mit den Zähnen zu klappern. 

_ Ablenkend, wenn man seinen Sinnen nicht vertrauen kann.  _ Er rieb sich die Arme und beobachtete, wie der Sarg aufgebockt neben dem noch leeren Grab stand und Leute heuchlerische Reden hielten.  _ Wann hört das endlich auf? _

Dann wiederum… das redeten ihm doch alle schon sein Leben lang ein, nicht war? Dass seine Gefühle und Empfindung falsch sei, dass er selber nichtmal wüsste, wer er war. Dieses störende Ziehen in seiner Seite war wieder da und er kaute sich nervös auf der Innenseite der Wange herum während er zwischen den drei Menschen stand, die sich seine Familie schimpften, und die emotionaler nicht ferner von ihm sein könnten. Yuu fühlte sich schrecklich allein.

_ Du wirst es noch bereuen, dass du mich so im Stich lässt _ , knirschte er in sich hinein und spürte die Flamme des Hasses klein und sparsam in sich brodeln. Unter Einwirkung der Pillen waren alle Gefühle dumpf und weit weg, doch dieses war so stark, dass es dennoch stetig in ihm brodelte.

Er blickte zu Danielle herüber, die ähnlich abgeschirmt wie er zwischen ihren eigenen Eltern stand. Ihre Mutter sah...schwanger aus? Er blinzelte, und wollte sich auf ihren Schatten konzentrieren, aber seine Augenlider waren zu schwer, sein Verstand zu langsam und müde. Er konnte keinen klaren Gedanken fassen.  Außerdem konnte er sie kaum sehen, weil andere Trauergäste ihm den Weg versperrten. 

_ Ich muss wissen, ob er immer noch bei ihr ist. _

Während der Pastor zum Ende kam, und langsam die engsten Angehörigen von Heather mit weißen Lilien in der Hand nach vorne gingen, um einer nach dem anderen eine Schaufel Erde symbolisch ins Grab zu werfen, gemeinsam mit irgendwelchen anderen Erinnerungsstücken, versuchte Yuu langsam und schwerfällig seine Willenskraft zusammen zu nehmen und einen Schritt zu machen, um auf Danielle zuzugehen.

_ Nur einen kurzen Blick...ich brauche...Gewissheit. _

Doch die Hand seines Vaters legte sich tonnenschwer auf seine nasse Schulter und drückte seinen Willen nieder. Seine Wange schmerzte immer noch von der Ohrfeige, die es vor der Anfahrt gegeben hatte.

“Sei froh, dass du ein Mädchen bist, sonst hätte ich dich schon windelweich geprügelt,” hatte sein Vater gedroht.

“Dann hol dir besser einen Knüppel, denn ich habe gerade erst angefangen,” war Yuus Antwort gewesen bevor er selbst als erster ausgeholt und zugeschlagen hatte.

Einen Knüppel hatte sein Vater nicht geholt, aber die Ohrfeige als Retour hatte ECHT gesessen. Yuus Nase hatte sogar geblutet.

_ Worth it _ , er grinste in sich hinein als er an die Erinnerung des körperlichen Schmerzes dachte.  _ Wenigstens das konnte ich spüren.  _ Leider war das Hochgefühl über solche vermeintlichen Siege immer nur von äußerst kurzer Dauer. Sein Vater sah ihn einfach nicht. Und das, das tat noch viel mehr weh als jede Ohrfeige. Aber er versuchte sich einzureden, dass er die Bestätigung seiner Eltern nicht brauchte. Von niemandem eigentlich! 

_ Seit wann braucht man eine Erlaubnis dafür, der zu sein, der man ist? Brauchen andere doch auch nicht... _

Nur leider war bei der polizeilichen Befragung natürlich aufgefallen, dass Yuu die Daten für die Schulanmeldung gefälscht hatte. Die Therapeutin und der Anwalt wussten also nun bescheid. Die Aussage bei der Polizei hatte Yuus Vater unterschrieben, da Yuu ja als nicht vernehmungsfähig galt - aber natürlich wurden die Daten der Geburtsurkunde aufgenommen. Die Therapeutin war diejenige gewesen, die den Eltern angeraten hatte, die Schule erstmal darum zu bitten, die Anrede etc nicht zu ändern, da das Yuus Zustand noch weiter verschlechtern könnte. 

Aber seine Eltern hatten sich nur sehr schwer und wackelig davon überzeugen lassen.

_ Tse. Warum könnt ihr mich nicht einfach in Ruhe lassen? Nur noch ein Jahr, dann bin ich volljährig… _

Nur leider würde sein Vorrat an Hormongel nicht so lange reichen. Genau genommen hatte er noch 14 Tage Zeit. 14 Tage, um Yachalis zurück zu holen und ihm einen Maulkorb anzulegen, damit er sich nicht mehr so einfach aus dem Staub machen konnte. 

Zum Glück hatten seine Eltern das verbleibende Zeug nicht gefunden. Yuu schloss die Augen und wischte sich Regen aus dem Gesicht. 

Normalerweise hasste er es, dass er so nah am Wasser gebaut war. Doch gerade saß ihm ein tiefer Kloß im Hals und er sehnte sich nach dem befreienden Gefühl, wenn er sich löst und die Wangen feucht und heiß werden, die Wimpern aneinander kleben und der Atem zwischen unkontrolliertem Schluchzen zittert.

Aber da war nichts.

Nur gähnende Leere und Einsamkeit.

_ Warum ist das Leben eigentlich so eine Shitshow? _

Aus der hintersten Reihe beobachtete er, wie Connor zu Heather’s Eltern ging und mit ihnen sprach. Yuu konnte nicht hören, was sie sagten, aber Heathers Mutter brach in Tränen aus, schien sich jedoch bei Connor zu bedanken.

Jace wiederum kam ans Grab als der Strom an Leuten, die Blumen und Plüschtiere ins Grab gelegt hatten, langsam abebbte und starrte wie ein verpeilter Kiffer hinein. Dann riss er plötzlich die Augen auf als hätte er einen Geist gesehen, strauchelte, als wolle er grad mit ins Grab fallen, und stolperte schließlich rücklings in ein anderes Mädchen - wie hieß die Schnepfe gleich? Sharon oder so?

Die beiden unterhielten sich kurz und zückten dann ihre Handys.

_ Ich pack’s nicht, _ dachte Yuu.  _ Jetzt flirten die auf ner Beerdigung - nice. Erstmal ne Braut klar machen, das ist so typisch Mister Smiles.  Abartig. Wann ist der Zirkus hier endlich vorbei? _

 

Als sich die Beerdigungsgesellschaft auflöste wurde Yuu von seinen Eltern direkt wieder ins Auto eskortiert und nach Hause gebracht. Im Auto hörte er seiner Mutter nicht dabei zu wie sie seinem Vater heulend versuchte irgendwas auf Japanisch zu erklären und immer wieder in Yuus Richtung gestikulierte. Yuki saß neben ihrem Bruder auf der Rückbank und war still.

“Ich weiß nicht, wieso sie dich überhaupt mitgeschleppt haben, du hast damit doch gar nichts zu tun,” bemerkte Yuu abfällig und stieß seiner kleinen Schwester gegen's Knie. “Und warum sie dich wie so ein monochromes Püppchen rausgeputzt haben. Wobei dir der Gothic-Lolita-Look ja schon steht.”

“Hör auf damit, Yuu,” bat sie leise und flehend, ihre Hände fest auf die Oberschenkeln in ihren schwarzen Strumpfhosen gedrückt.

“Heulst du etwa?” Yuu lehnte sich zu ihr herüber, legte den Arm um die Lehne hinter ihrem Kopf und bleckte seine Zähne hämisch direkt neben ihrem Gesicht. “Du kanntest die Tante doch gar nicht! Ich kann dir was über sie erzählen, so richtig ist mir ihr Gesicht aber erst aufgefallen, als kein Blut mehr in ihren Lippen war…”

“Ruhe auf den billigen Plätzen!” brüllte der Vater auf Japanisch. “Es reicht jetzt, Yuu! Lass deine Schwester zufrieden, ich bin froh, dass wenigstens eins meiner Kinder weiß was richtig und was falsch ist und nicht an irgendwelchen Internet-Verschwörungen als Wahnvorstellung leidet. Also komm nicht auf Ideen deiner Schwester auch noch so einen Mist einzureden. Sonst liefere ich dich noch heute persönlich in der Anstalt ab.”

“Tse,” Yuu zog abfällig die Lippe hoch und schubste seine Schwester nochmal an bevor er sich an die gegenüberliegende Fenster-Seite lehnte und seine Gunner-Glasses aus der Tasche zog, um sie wieder aufzusetzen. “Gut gemacht, Lieblingskind.”

Yuki blickte in ihren Schoss und ihre Lippen kräuselten sich, als ihre Augen feucht wurden, doch sie blieb stumm während ihre Mutter wieder zu weinen begann. Yuu beachtete sie nicht weiter und packte knisternd einen Lutscher aus seinem Papier aus um ihn sich gelangweilt in den Mund zu schieben.

Der Kloß aus Trauer und Einsamkeit in seinem Hals von vorhin war geballtem Zorn gewichen.

_ Gut. Das ist viel besser. Ich lass es nicht an mich ran. Nur so kann ich stark sein.  _

_ Mach dass dich alle hassen, das tun sie eh früher oder später. Aber so hast du es wenigstens in der Hand. Gar keine falschen Hoffnungen machen. Das bin ich gewohnt, damit kann ich arbeiten. Ich hasse alles und jeden einfach zurück, weil Menschen Schweine sind. Die Welt kann zur Hölle fahren. Und jetzt muss ich nur noch meinen Dämon wiederfinden, damit ich ihr einen Schubs über den Abgrund geben kann. _

Yuu bemerkte nicht wie seine Schwester neben ihm zusammen zuckte, als ein bitteres, hämisches Grinsen seine Lippen spaltete.

_ Ich bin keiner den man herum schubst. Ich bin bereit euch alle dranzugeben, ich brauche keinen von euch! Nur ein bisschen Macht, damit nie wieder jemand anderes Macht über mich hat. Und ich werde mir meinen Verbündeten wiederholen, damit ich es euch allen heimzahlen kann. _

Er zerbiss den Lutscher mit einem lauten Knacken und das manisches Grinsen kroch über sein Gesicht wie eine zischende Schabe. Yuki liefen stumme Tränen über das Gesicht. Doch Yuus Augen waren in die Ferne gerichtet und brannten mit aufgepeitschtem Hass, der ihn für seine Umgebung blind machte. Seine Hände zitterten leicht vor Aufregung. Die Wirkung der Tabletten lies nach.

_ Und ich habe auch schon einen Plan... _


	7. Hoffnung ist eine Kugel im Lauf des Schicksals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zeitraum: 10. August 2019  
> Ort: Kingston - New York
> 
>  
> 
> Chapter Theme Song: [Ruelle - War of Hearts](https://youtu.be/GX7f1Btk1yM?list=PL-XrypxoRt2U2py2w3JnSAjNCtPVCQUlv)
> 
>  
> 
> .

Zu Hause angekommen wartete gar nicht darauf, dass sein Vater ihm eine Standpredigt halten konnte, sondern rannte sofort nach oben in sein Zimmer und schmiss die Tür hinter sich zu. Natürlich kam sein Vater hinterher, riss selbige noch einmal auf und spie Yuu eine Lafette an Regeln, angedrohten Konsequenzen und Flüchen entgegen. Yuu beantwortete diese damit, dass er sich die Bluse auf- und den Brustverband abriss, um seinem Vater mit blanker Brust entgegen zu kommen.

“Dann komm doch her, Daddy, wenn du ein Stück von mir willst! ISt genug da, du perverses Schwein!”

Gesichtszüge entgleisten und die Tür wurde von außen zugeschlagen.

T _se. Chauvinistischer Heuchler._ Yuu musste sich zusammenreißen nicht auf den Boden zu spucken. Das Zittern in seinen Knien und Händen wollte einfach nicht nachlassen.

_Zeit sich zu beruhigen, echt jetzt._ Er ballte die Fäuste, atmete tief ein, und setzte sich aufs Bett. Langsam ließ das Zittern nach, er sank in sich zusammen und drückte seine Hände in sein Gesicht bis seine Fingerknöchel weiß wurden und sich der Knoten endlich löste. Die Tränen kamen wie ein Strom aus heißer Wut, der seine Augen fast aus seinem Kopf zu drücken schien. Es tat gut, das Zittern seines schmächtigen Körpers, den er immer noch abstoßend fand. Die positiven Veränderungen, die sich in den wenigen Monaten bereits eingestellt hatten, nahm er kaum war.

Er saß dort eine Weile, bis sein Atem sich beruhigte, die Wangen trockneten und nur das stechende, zehrende Gefühl von Einsamkeit übrig blieb.

_Ich hasse dich._

Sein Schatten schwieg. Yuu vermisste das unnatürlich satte Schwarz, und die leichte Bewegung im Augenwinkel, als er hinein starrte. Doch es war keine Zeit, um untätig herumzusitzen. 14 Tage.

_Nun gut, dann wollen wir mal._ Yuu knackte mit den Fingern, setzte die Gunner-Glasses auf. Das LAN-Kabel an seinem PC hatte sein Vater theatralisch herausgerissen und mitgenommen. Yuu schmunzelte nur über die verzweifelte Geste eines alten Mannes.

_Pfft. Dafür, dass du in einer Technologiefirma arbeitest, weißt du wirklich gar nichts. Wovon soll mich das schon abhalten?_

Er zog sein iPad unter dem Kopfkissen hervor und warf sich auf‘s Bett.

_Jetzt werden wir mal sehen, was ich rausfinden kann, mein Freund. Und zwar über dich und was auch immer Heather gefressen hat._

Die nächste Stunde verbrachte Yuu mit Nachforschungen zum Monster von Devil‘s Kitchen und seinem eigenen ‚Ex-Freund‘. Das ernüchternde Ergebnis war, dass das Devil‘s Creek Monster anscheinend zuvor noch nicht negativ aufgefallen war - oder jemand verdammt gut darin war dies zu vertuschen. Es gab zwar Legenden zu einer Art Schutzgeist an diesem Ort, die meisten davon in Verbindung mit den Native Tribes aus der Gegend, aber keine Monstergeschichten.

_Warum heißt der Scheiß dann ‘Devil’s Kitchen’?! Lame._

In jedem Fall schien es keine auffälligen Mordfälle, die Heathers glichen, in dem Gebiet gegeben zu haben, die es ins Internet geschafft hätten. Nur stinknormale Unfälle.

_Nichtmal Creepy Pasta?! Gibt‘s doch nicht… da muss was sein! Das ist ja auffällig wie unauffällig das ist._

Anscheinend schien das Monster vom See grundsätzlich keine mörderische Bestie zu sein… also warum hatte es sich dazu entschieden Heather zu töten? Yuu hatte ein ungutes Gefühl bei der Sache.

_Was wenn ich dafür verantwortlich war? Oder eher..._

Yuu tippte panisch auf seiner Tastatur.

_Was wenn Yachalis der Grund war? Aber warum… hat das Monster dann nicht mich geholt, sondern Heather? Oder.. war es gar nicht das Monster, das Heather…_

Yuu schluckte hart. Für einen langen Moment saß er nur da, Bilder, Gedanken und Gefühle in seinem Kopf, die er nicht einordnen konnte. Sein ganzer Körper kribbelte als würden tausend Ameisen unter seiner Haut einen Krieg miteinander Führen. Dann wurde die Stille und das Dröhnen in seinen Ohren unerträglich und er riss sich zusammen, zog sich die Kopfhörer auf und ließ die Finger wieder über die Logitech-Tastatur fliegen.

_Es muss was rauszufinden sein über dich. Zumindest habe ich deinen Namen._  Aber über seinen Dämon etwas herauszufinden schien für den Anfang bedeutend schwieriger zu sein, als über Devil’s Kitchen. Also fasste Yuu einen Entschluss.

Plötzlich brummte sein Handy.

 

Es war Connor mit einer Telegram-Nachricht.

 

> Magst du heute Abend ein bisschen reden? Könnten eine Runde um die Häuser ziehen. Ich bräuchte jedenfalls gerade jemanden zum Reden.

 

Yuu blinzelte ungläubig.

_Der gibt echt nicht auf… gibt MICH nicht auf. Bakka._

Er zögerte einen langen Moment, doch die Stille in seinem Herzen war ohrenbetäubend - so laut und schrill, dass nichtmal der KDA-Song, den er sich mit voller Lautstärke auf die Ohren gegeben hatte, sie ausblenden konnte.

_Yappari._ Er griff nach seinem Huawei P30 pro und führte die lächerlich komplizierte Unlock-Geste aus.

 

Hausarrest. Immer noch.

 

> Hast du dich etwa noch nie aus dem haus geschlichen? ^^  
> 

Doch. Habe ich. Das ist das Problem.  


> Ich organisier‘ da schon was. Das bekommen die gar nicht mit.  
> 

Aha? Was willst du denn da organisieren? Ich bin gespannt.  


> Halt dich einfach bereit. Wo wohnst du?  
> 

Croft Boulevard 1224, Ecke Dawson Street. White-Fence-Suburbs.

Aber nimm dich vor Skipper in acht. Man glaubt nicht wie laut so ein Papillon werden kann.

 

> Alles klar. =)

 

_Was zur Hölle?_

Yuu legte das Telefon weg und rieb sich die Stirn, er hatte gar nicht gemerkt wie sich seine Mundwinkel zu einem breiten Grinsen verzogen hatten. Er warf das iPad in die Decke und drückte sich ein babyblaues Kissen mit einem fetten Einhorn drauf ins Gesicht. _Dieser Idioooooot. Warum nur?_

Das schrille Ziehen in seiner Seite war einem mulmigen, warmen Gefühl gewichen.

_Womit hab ich das eigentlich verdient?_

Er raffte sich auf und riss seinen Kleiderschrank auf. Panisch blickte er auf die Auswahl an Klamotten und begann Hoodies und Hosen aus dem Schrank zu reißen.

_Kacke was zieh ich nur an?_

Dann besann er sich plötzlich und rieb sich die Stirn.

_Ganz ruhig Junge, vielleicht kommt er gar nicht… wie will er sich schon an deiner obsessiv-gestörten Mutter und deinem Roboter-Vater vorbei schleichen? Mach dir mal keine Hoffnungen hier. Und Prinzessin Schneekönigin ist auch noch da, die petzt doch sofort, wenn die was mitkriegt._

Doch das warme Gefühl wollte nicht gehen.

_Na SCHÖN!_

Yuu griff sich seinen LoL-Worlds 2016 Hoodie aus dem Schrank - _mein Glücksbringer_ \- grabschte nach seiner kurzen schwarzen Cargo-Hose und dem Baby-Groot T-Shirt - _da ist ne Pflanze drauf, das passt dazu, dass ich mich mit dem Naturbruschen treffe -_ und schlidderte in sein Badezimmer. Er duschte sich hastig ab, riss die schwarze Plastiktüte herunter, mit der er seinen Spiegel zugeklebt hatte, und blickte in seine dunklen, intelligenten Augen, die zugegebenermaßen gerade durch Schlafmangel und Stress ziemlich müde und gerötet waren. Einige Sekunden lang startet er nur, kämpfte die aufwallende Verzweiflung und den Selbsthass nieder, die in ihm aufkamen, als er auf seine blanke Brust starrte, und schluckte hart.

Er wartete auf ein Rasseln und Zischen aus den Schatten, um ihm zu schmeicheln, ihm ein anderes Bild im Spiegel zu zeigen, dass keine ungewollten Fettklumpen wie Tumore an ihm wuchsen. Dass ihm Mut gemacht würde und dieser Hass ihm Kraft gab, diese Energie abzulenken und auf etwas anderes zu richten; seine Eltern, seine Schwester, die Schule, die Welt, irgendwas. Sein Blut rauschte dröhnend laut in seinen Ohren, aber die vertraute Stimme blieb aus.

Für einen Moment wollte die Angst ihn niederreissen, doch dann atmete er tief ein zog die Brauen zusammen, fletschte die Zähne, und wendete sich von seinem Spiegelbild ab. Er riss sich zusammen und die Schublade mit der Unterwäsche auf, und grub seinen hautfarbenen gc2b Binder aus. _So flach und unauffällig wie möglich… Ich hab das im Griff. Keine Panik, was soll schon passieren. Immerhin hat er im Camp auch nichts geblickt, ich hab viel schlimmeres gemacht und mit ihm durchgestanden und er scheint mich immer noch zu mögen. You got this, Tiger. Zeig ihm einfach mal wie badass du eigentlich sein kannst._

15 Minuten nach Connors letzter Textnachricht saß Yuu gestiefelt und gespornt auf seiner Bettkante und wippte mit seinen NES-Style Vans auf und ab, während er abwesend mit der linken Hand eine Challenge bei Clash of Clans abfrühstückte, ohne wirklich auf sein Handy-Display zu sehen.

Er hatte noch hastig das Rudel Plüschtiere von der Fensterbank gekickt und das Hatsune Miku Poster von der Wand gerissen als er sich auch schon albern vorkam.

_Der kommt nicht._

_Nie im Leben._

_Warum sollte er sich für mich überhaupt die Müh-_

Es klingelte an der Tür.

 

Skipper fing an zu kläffen und Yuu linste durch einen Spalt seiner Zimmertür um nachzusehen, wem sein Vater die Tür öffnete.

“Bestellung für Ishikawa! Essen für fünf Personen”

_Was zur Hölle?_

Ein Kieselchen flog an Yuu’s Scheibe. Er schloss leise seine Zimmertür, während sein Vater begann mit dem Lieferdienst-Kurier zu diskutieren, dass niemand etwas bestellt hätte. Dann wieselte er zum Fenster herüber und öffnete es. Connor stand im Garten.

“Connor, was zur Hölle?” Yuu konnte sich ein Lachen nicht verkneifen. “Warst du das?”

“Ne, der Osterhase. Jetzt komm schon runter! Das wird nicht lange halten da vorne, wenn ich mir das Gesicht von deinem Vater so anschaue.”

Yuu machte sich auf’s Garagendach und weiter über die Mülltonnen in den Garten, um mit Connor aufzuschließen. Die beiden Jungs lugten um die Ecke aus der Einfahrt und konnten beobachten, wie Yuu’s Vater den Essenskurier auf Japanisch anpflaumte, während dieser ihn auf Mandarin beleidigte.

“Das ist ja episch,” murmelte Yuu. Im oberen Stockwerk, zur Straßenseite hin ging ein Fenster auf und Yuki, Yuu’s kleine Schwester spähte heraus. Ein hübsches Mädchen mit einem braven, kinnlangen Haarschnitt von vielleicht 14 Jahren.

“Shit, lass uns gehen,” zerrte Yuu Connor am Arm. “Wenn die Eisprinzessin uns sieht verpetzt sie uns sofort.”

Die beiden Jungs machten sich durch die Seitenstraße aus dem Staub, und ließen das große, weiße Familienhaus mit dem gepflegten Garten und dem Audi Q8 in der Einfahrt hinter sich.

 

“Danke dafür,” meinte Yuu mit den Händen in den Jackentaschen als sie aus der Gefahrenzone waren und Richtung Park marschierten. Die Cappy hatte er wie immer weit ins Gesicht gezogen, so dass die Straßenlaternen seine Augen in dunkle Schatten legten.

“Kein Ding, genau genommen brauchte ich ja eigentlich jemanden zum Reden.” Connor verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Kopf und grinste zu Yuu herunter.

“Tse, ja, das sagst du so. Na gut, dann schieß los.”

“Ich kann das, was da passiert ist immer noch nicht so ganz verarbeiten oder verstehen,” begann Connor zögerlich. “Und was Danielle zugestoßen ist finde ich furchtbar! Sie macht mir ehrlich gesagt gerade Angst. Ich frage mich wie sie das angestellt hat dieses Vieh zu töten. Hast du ihre Augen gesehen? Und überhaupt?!”

“Hm.” Yuu nickte, aber traute sich nicht Connor in die Augen zu sehen. Nicht, dass er das grundsätzlich tun würde, wenn er mit Menschen sprach, aber gerade waren seine Schnürsenkel besonders interessant. “Hast du denn mit ihr gesprochen? Sie sagt doch sie kann sich an nichts mehr erinnern.”

“Nein hab ich nicht, aber ich wüsste auch nicht, was ich sagen sollte, ehrlich gesagt. Ich bin etwas ratlos. Glaubst du ihr denn? Mit den Erinnerungen meine ich.”

“Kann sein,” Yuu zuckte mit den Schultern. “Sie steht wahrscheinlich total unter Schock. Warum sollte sie uns anlügen?”

“Wer weiß, für mich sah es ehrlich gesagt so aus, als hätte sie dieses dunkle Wesen geradezu in sich aufgenommen. Das hat du doch auch gesehen, oder?”

“Dunkles Wesen?”

“Ja, im Wasser!”

“Der… Wolf?” Yuu hatte plötzlich ein mulmiges Gefühl.

“Nein nicht der Wolf. Dieser gruselige Schatten im Wasser den sie in sich reingelassen hat, bevor sie ausgeflippt ist und den Wolf getötet hat!”

“Uh…bin mir nicht sicher Connor. Alles da war gruselig. Lila Alptraumquellen und Wurzelwölfe und Schatten…”

“Vielleicht,” Connor blieb stehen und schlug sich mit der Faust in die Handfläche, “hat sie ein dunkles Geheimnis…”

“Geheimnisse haben ist kein Verbrechen, Connor! Vielleicht hat sie einen verdammt guten Grund uns nicht alles zu erzählen, schonmal drüber nachgedacht?” Yuu schloss den Mund und hasste sich dafür wie schnippisch er geworden war. _Yare yare, so kann ich ihm auch gleich die Wahrheit sagen, wenn ich mich so peinlich und auffällig verhalte. Nur ruhig Blut, wo kommt nur dieses erstickende Ziehen in meiner Brust her... Ich muss durchatmen, fuck, ich wünschte ich hätte meine Pillen oder so._ Yuu drückte die Hände tiefer in seine Taschen, und versuchte zu ignorieren, dass sie leicht zitterten.

“Ja. Okay...klar, könnte sein.” Connor kaute unsicher auf seiner Lippe und schien nachdenklich zu sein, aber zumindest nicht offen eingeschnappt. “Aber dennoch...diese Sache ist mir unheimlich und ich weiß nicht wie ich damit umgehen soll. Ich vertraue Danielle nicht!”

“Was war das für ein Wesen am Wasserfall, Connor? Du schienst eine Ahnung zu haben… Der Wurzelwolf, du hast versucht mit ihm zu reden, oder?” Yuu kniff die Augen zusammen und musterte Connor von der Seite.

“Ja… nein, ich… vielleicht? Ach keine Ahnung. Es war nicht bösartig, das weiß ich einfach.”

“Und woher bitteschön?” Yuu lachte freudlos. “Es hat Heather die verdammte Kehle rausgerissen! Es hat jemanden aufgeschlitzt und getötet und uns angegriffen. Das finde ich also ne ziemlich starke Behauptung. Woher willst du das wissen?”

“Ich…” Connor rang nach Worten und fuhr im Vorbeigehen mit den Händen durch eine Hecke.

“Hat es dir seinen Namen vorgetanzt? Gläserrücken? Ouja-Board? Horoskop? Bist du so’n Esoteriker wie unser Möchtegern-Vlogger oder wie? Meine kleine Schwester glaubt an so’n Scheiß, Connor. Das ist doch Bullshit. Also woher willst du wissen, was es war oder was es wollte?” Yuu hasste sich im selben Moment als er bemerkte wie harsch er gerade zu Connor war - aber da war es schon zu spät.

“Ja, vielleicht hast du recht.”

_NAIN. Ich hab nicht recht, gottverdammt, ich will eigentlich nur, dass du zugibst, dass du das alles auch gesehen hast und mir erzählst, wer oder was du wirklich bist. Dass ich nicht alleine so durch bin... Dass du mich nicht verurteilst oder hasst. Baka tsundere desu…._

 

Eine Weile gingen sie schweigend nebeneinander her. Yuu verfluchte seinen Ausbruch innerlich und war noch mehr in sich zusammen gesunken als sonst. Sie gingen gerade am kleinen See im Park vorbei, als ein Päärchen auf sie zu kam; verliebt und Arm in Arm über den Weg schlendernd. Yuu beachtete die Personen nicht weiter, entschied sich aber das Gespräch erst recht nicht wieder aufzunehmen.

_Besser, wenn das nicht noch mehr Leute mitkriegen was wir hier für okkulten Scheiß quatschen._

“Oh hallo ihr beiden,” hörte er plötzlich Jace’ Stimme. “Was macht ihr denn hier?”

Danielle blickte an Jace’ Schulter gelehnt mit großen, dunklen Rehaugen auf die beiden Jungs.

_Fuck my life_ , dachte Yuu und blieb wie angewurzelt im Schatten vor dem Lichtkegel der Straßenlaterne stehen, unter der die beiden angehalten hatten. _Kann ich nicht mal fünf Minuten mit Connor alleine sein bevor mir Trustin Biber und Dariane Schlampe in die Quere kommen?_ Connor machte plötzlich einen wütenden Schritt nach vorne an Yuu vorbei und baute sich vor Danielle und Jace auf.

 

Connor holte tief Luft und in seinen Augen brannte plötzlich ein glitzerndes Feuer. Yuu hatte ein mulmiges Gefühl bei der Sache, aber alles, woran er gerade denken konnte, war Yachalis. Er starrte mit weit aufgerissenen Augen in Danielles Schatten und bemühte sich einen Blick auf seinen Ex-Freund zu erhaschen.

_Wo bist du du Saftsack?_

Connor spie plötzlich mit ausgestrecktem Zeigefinger Danielle entgegen: “So ist das also?! DESWEGEN musste Heather also sterben? Weil du eifersüchtig warst? Du bist eine Bestie! Sie hatte ihr ganzes Leben noch vor sich und nur weil sie sich an Jace rangemacht hat, hast du sie umgebracht? Du machst mich krank du Dämonenhure!”

Und da war es, das Zucken in ihrem Schatten, die roten Augen, die wie Murmeln durch die Dunkelheit huschten und wie Blasen in einer Ölpfütze platzten und wieder verschwanden. Yuu hörte das vertraute Schaben von Krallen und das Rasseln von Insektenflügeln rythmisch aufwallen - Yachalis lachte extatisch.

Sssschau sssie dir an! Isst sie nicht ssssüß? Warum verssssuchssst du esss nicht auch mal? Beißßß doch auch mal ein Sssstück ab - ssssie wird mir gut sssschmecken.

Das Feuer in Yuus Innerem begann zu rauchen und zu qualmen und drohte ihn von innen heraus zu ersticken. _Was ist das für ein Gefühl?_ Zur gleichen Zeit aber fühlte er sich machtlos, seine Handflächen schwitzten und er wollte einfach nach Danielle’s Schatten greifen und sich nehmen, was ihm gehörte, Yachalis an seinen Ohren aus der Deckung ziehen und einfach fressen.

_Fressen? Moment mal…Agh!_  Yuu hielt sich den Kopf in dem es laut rasselte und brummte als wäre ein ganzer Wespenschwarm darin eingezogen. _Woher kam dieser… Hunger? FUCK! Ich kann mich nicht… konzentrieren._

Danielle währenddessen liefen dicke Tränen über die Wangen als Connor sie so zur Sau machte während Jace einfach nur nutzlos mit offenem Mund dastand und gut aussah, wie üblich.

_Gott wie ich dich HASSE…_ Yuu fletschte die Zähne und er sah wie Danielle’s Schatten in extatische Bewegung geriet und es ihm gleich tat - unter der Oberfläche blitzten scharfe Zähne auf und verschwanden wieder. Seine Sicht war verschwommen und der Geruch von heißem Teer lag ihm in die Nase.

“Warum sagst du solche Sachen?!” Danielle wurde hysterisch, riss sich von Jace Arm los und für einen Moment dachte Yuu sie würde Connor eine scheuern, aber sie hob nur die Hand an ihre Brust und sah… verletzt aus. Yuu schluckt plötzlich hart.

“Ich… ich hab niemanden umgebracht! Heather war meine Freundin. Ich hasse dich! Lasst mich einfach alle in Ruhe” Und damit drehte sie sich um und stürmte davon.

Yachalis tat nichts. Das laute Rauschen in Yuus Kopf ließ langsam nach, aber er fühlte sich immer noch matt und benommen.

Jace ging nun Connor an, aber Yuu konnte die beiden nicht richtig hören.

Er blickte stumpf Danielle nach und hob seine eigene Hand an seine Brust, als ihm etwas klar wurde.

Plötzlich schnitt Jace Stimme durch seine Wahrnehmung wie ein Wakizashi durch eine Melone: “Ich habe gesehen was da an Danielle klebt. Es ist irgend eine Art Parasit, ein dämonisches Wesen aus Tentakeln und Zähnen und ziemlich abscheulich. Wie ekelhaft müsste man sein damit man sich mit so etwas freiwillig einlässt?” Und damit blickte Jace zu Yuu herüber und zog eine Augen braue hoch, dabei gehässig grinsend.

Yuu holte tief Luft: “Keine Ahnung, woher soll ICH das wissen? Ich dachte DU bist hier der Okkultismusexperte. Dann tu halt was um ihr zu helfen! Aber stattdessen nutzt du die Chance nur um dich an sie ranzuschmeißen weil sie hilflos ist. Ewww! Du widerst mich an, weißt du das? Und Nummern austauschen mit Sharon auf der Beerdigung? Tse! Schön, dass du an nichts anderes denken kannst als zum Schuss zu kommen, wenn um dich herum Mädchen sterben und von Dämonen besessen werden. Ekelhaft!”

_Oh shit, ich hab das wirklich alles laut gesagt._ Yuu schnaufte. Aber ist doch wahr! _Was geht eigentlich mit dem? So ein Ekelpaket. Und mich auch noch so dumm vorführen, dann erzähl ihnen halt davon, dass die Ursache bin. I don’t care! Hier hat sich doch eh schon jeder ein Bild von mir gemacht..._

Connor stand etwas hilflos da wie ein Hündchen, dessen Herrchen sich streiten. Yuu rollte mit den Augen. _Tse! So jemanden kann ich nicht gebrauchen. Warum habe ich mir überhaupt irgendwelche Hoffnungen gemacht? Wenn er mich nichtmal verteidigt, wenn dieser Esoterik-Spast mich angeht, dann kann er mir gestohlen bleiben!_

“Warum so zickig,” fragte Jace mit einem süffisanten Grinsen auf den Lippen. “Habe ich etwa einen Nerv getroffen?”

Yuu wurde ruhig. Er steckte die Hände in die Hoodie-Taschen und ballte sie so hart zusammen, dass sich seine Nägel in seine Handflächen gruben.

“Nein. Du bist abstoßend, das ist alles. Und ich bin hier fertig.” Damit drehte er sich um, zog die Cappy ins Gesicht und stapfte davon.

Der pulsierende Klumpen Lava in seinem Inneren drückte hart gegen seine Vernunft, als er mit aller Krraft versuchte ruhig zu bleiben.

_Just… walk away. Dreh dich nicht nochmal um. Egal was passiert. Er darf nicht sehen, dass die schon wieder die Pisse in den Augen steht… bakka desu..._

“Yuu, warte mal, soll ich dich nach Hause bringen?” brachte Connor stammelnd hervor.

Yuu blieb stehen, aber drehte sich nicht um. Es tat weh, so weh, dass er schreien wollte, aber er durfte sich nicht die Blöße geben.

_Achso, Danielle, das Mädchen, das darf alleine in den dunklen Park rennen, aber ICH muss beschützt werden. Dafür hältst du mich also… einen Schwächling, den du beschützen musst. Tja, damit hast du wohl recht. Aber damit ist jetzt Schluss. Ich bin kein verdammtes Mädchen, nicht deine Damsel in Distress. Ich werde mir zurück holen, was ich verloren habe. Tse. Ihr ‘echten Männer’ habt keine Ahnung von nichts. So verblendet und voll mit euch beschäftigt._

“Ich bin okay, Connor,” gab Yuu knapp zurück und lief mit festen Schritten weiter. “Aber du, du solltest die Zeit vielleicht mal damit verbringen darüber nachzudenken, was du wirklich willst und auf wessen Seite du stehst. Du kannst nicht jeden retten, Connor!”

Und damit drehte Yuu ab und verschwand hinter einem kleinen Hain im Park und drückte sich in die Schatten. _Genau genommen fühle ich mich hier, am Rand und ganz allein doch am wohlsten,_ dachte er bei sich. _Also wird es Zeit, dass ich diesen Hoffnungs-Quatsch aufgebe und umarme, was ich bin. Ihr werdet mich kennen lernen. JACE wird mich kennen lernen._

“Es würde mir reichen, wenn ich **dich** retten könnte,” stammelte Connor leise, aber Yuu hörte ihn nicht mehr.

“Nun, ich denke mit einer Sache hat er recht,” gab Jace kühl zu bedenken, “Heute Abend lösen wir das Problem nicht mehr, also sollten wir wohl auch nach Hause gehen. Danielle sollten wir wohl etwas Ruhe gönnen. Das ist alles ein bisschen viel für sie.”

“Ich denke du hast Recht,” murmelte Connor “Ich denke da sind die Gefühle in mir etwas hochgekocht, bitte entschuldige.” Und so gingen alle vier getrennte Wege.

Doch keiner von ihnen hatte vor, den Tag einfach so zu beenden.


	8. Der gemeinsame Nenner ist die Wurzel des Bösen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zeitraum: Nacht vom 10. auf den 11. August 2019  
> Ort: Kingston - New York

Yuus Gunner Glasses blitzten im Licht der Straßenlaterne auf, als er beim Parkeingang stehen blieb und sein Handy zückte. Er hatte die Cappy tief ins Gesicht gezogen, den Kragen der College-Jacke mit dem Logo seines League-of-Legends-Teams aufgestellt und einen Stoffmundschutz mit Zähnen drauf vors Gesicht gezogen. 

_ Schwach am Arsch. Ihr seid Deppen! Wie könnt ihr das Mädchen in dem Zustand und bei der Uhrzeit einfach alleine lassen? Ihr habt echt keine Ahnung, wie sich das anfühlt. _

Schnell flogen seine schlanken Finger über die Tasten.  _ Ihr habt keine Ahnung von gar nichts. Male privilege und so. Tse! _ Ein alter Herr, der mit seinem Terrier spazieren ging schenkte der vermummten Kapuze einen argwöhnischen Blick.

“Zieh Leine, Creep,” blaffte Yuu. “Willst’n Passfoto? Wenn du noch länger starrst brennt sich meine Silhouette noch in deine Netzhaut ein.”

Der alte Mann schnaubte abfällig und ging weiter. Yuu blickte wieder auf sein Display, welches sich in den orangenen Brillengläsern spiegelte und öffnete einen privaten Chat mit Danielle.

 

R U OK?

 

Eine lange Weile kam keine Antwort. Insekten summten um die Laterne herum - ein selbstinszenierter Todestanz. 

_ Morbid schön, _ irgendwie.  _ Immerhin sind sie selbstbestimmt bei ihrem Wunsch in den Untergang zu gehen _ , dachte Yuu bei sich und blickte in seinen Schatten, der blass und unscharf wirkte, als würde etwas fehlen.  _ So wie du...und ich, wenn wir  _

_ zusammen sind. _

Dann sah er die drei Punkte auf seinem Display tanzen.

 

> Nein. Was für eine blöde Frage.

Okay. Point taken. Bist du zu Hause?

> …
> 
> Nein.
> 
> Ich bin in der Kapelle auf dem Friedhof.

 

Verstehe. Willst du nicht nach Hause?

 

> Ich weiß es nicht, ich bin durcheinander. Aber was interessiert DICH das? 
> 
> Willst du mir auch Vorwürfe machen so wie Connor, vielleicht?

 

Fair enough. Ich verstehe total, wenn du nicht mit mir darüber sprechen möchtest, aber ich wollte nur sagen, ich bring dich gerne Heim, wenn du Angst hast alleine zu gehen. Oder du kannst mich anrufen, während du läufst, damit dich keiner ancreept.

 

> ...
> 
>  

Oder wenn du echt keinen Bock auf mich uns oder irgendwen hast, verstehe ich auch. Total. Wenn du irgendjemanden anrufen möchtest während du läufst, du kannst diese Nummer anrufen: 555-607-322-111 - das ist eine Telefonseelsorge, eigentlich, aber die sprechen mit dir bis du sicher zu Hause angekommen bist und sollte irgendwas passieren auf dem Weg rufen die auch sofort die Polizei.

Oder lad dir  [ Kitestring ](https://jezebel.com/new-app-will-help-keep-you-safe-when-youre-walking-home-1564439686) runter, falls du das nicht kennst, dann wird zumindest Bescheid gegeben, wenn du nicht ankommen solltest.

Stay safe.

 

Es kam nichts zurück.

 

Yuu steckte das Handy in die Tasche und sah den Motten und Mücken und Käfern zu, die surrend und flüsternd um die Straßenlaterne kreisten. Immer mal wieder fiel eines der Tiere kraftlos herab und blieb zuckend am Boden liegen. 

Er zog seinen linken Fuß durch den Kies und grub damit eine Furche in den Parkweg während er angestrengt versuchte Worte in ihren Lauten oder eine Bedeutung in dem Flug und den Geräuschen zu erkennen, aber das vertraute Gefühl des Verstehens blieb aus. Der Wind frischte auf und Yuu fröstelte.

 

Dann hörte er die ersten Beats von  [ Imagine Dragon’s - Warriors ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fmI_Ndrxy14) und grinste schmal. Er zog das Handy aus der Tasche und nahm ab.

 

“Hey Danielle, what’s up?”

 

Kurze Zeit später traf Yuu an der Kapelle beim Friedhof ein. Danielle stand fröstelnd, die Arme um sich geschlungen unter einer Laterne vor dem Eingang. Als sie Yuu kommen sah, strich sie sich nervös eine schwarze Haarsträhne aus ihrem runden Gesicht und lächelte gequält.

„Hey,“ brachte sie hervor.

„Hey auch,“ antwortete Yuu. „Tut mir leid, dass es ein bißchen gedauert hat. Ich war schon fast wieder zu Hause,“ log er um davon abzulenken, dass er sich doch ein wenig verausgabt hatte, um den Weg zurück zu legen. _ Ich war auch schonmal fitter _ , stellte er innerlich fest und schielte vorwurfsvoll in Danielle‘s Schatten, der sich aber auffällig unauffällig verhielt.

„Macht ja nichts, danke dass du gekommen bist,“ gab sie mit gespieltem Selbstbewusstsein zurück.

„Kein Ding, mach ich doch gern.“ Er warf einen Blick auf die Kapelle - hatte sich da etwa gerade was im Schatten der vom Wind aufgepeitschten Bäume bewegt?

„Danke Yuu,“ begann Danielle. Sie sah tatsächlich verheult aus. „Ich weiß auch nicht… Alle scheinen verrückt zu spielen und ich bin einfach nur verwirrt und müde.“

„Kann ich verstehen. Aber du kannst ja kaum hier übernachten. Morgen geht auch  die Schule wieder los, hm?“

An einem anderen Ort in der Stadt, gar nicht so weit entfernt, braute sich Unheil zusammen. Die Bäume raschelten im Wind und die Wolken wurden über den Himmel getrieben und verdunkelten die Sterne. Yuu hatte plötzlich ein mulmiges Gefühl - aber ohne seinen Schatten konnte er nicht ausmachen woher es kam. Ein Schauer lief ihm über den Rücken aber das Gefühl war ganz und gar nicht vertraut.

„Ja, lass uns bloß nicht damit anfangen,“ Gab Danielle nervös zurück. „Mein Vater killt mich, dafür, dass ich so spät noch unterwegs bin. Ich hoffe ich kann mich reinschleichen, ohne, dass er was bemerkt.“

Das Heulen des Windes übertönte ihre Stimme und Yuu sah plötzlich in den tanzenden Schatten hinter ihr an der weißen Wand der Kapelle eine Gestalt sich aufbäumen. Sein Auge zuckte und seine Nackenhaare stellten sich auf, aber er bemühte sich nichts anmerken zu lassen.

_ Ein Dämon? Aber nicht...du...oder spielst du mit meinen Sinnen, um mich zu ärgern?  _ Sein Blick huschte kurz zu Danielle’s Schatten, doch der schien sich nicht zu regen.

„Kriegen wir schon hin, murmelte er,“ doch er hörte kaum, was sie sagte. Der Schatten eines geflügelten, dämonischen Wesens kroch über die Mauer und streckte drohend die Klaue nach ihm aus, zeigte auf ihn und säuselte etwas mit dem Wind, doch Yuu verstand nicht, was es sagte. 

„Irgendwas stimmt hier nicht,“ murmelte er, doch Danielle blickte ihn nur ungläubig an.

„Was meinst du?“ Sie blickte sich besorgt um, doch schien die Schemen, die sich hinter ihr versammelt hatten und nun durch das vertrocknete Gras auf die beiden zukamen nicht zu bemerken.

_ Also, wenn du dich schon an sie dran hängst, dann solltest du ihr wohl auch zugestehen, die Welt hinter dem Schleier zu sehen. Oder meinst du es vielleicht doch nicht ernst mit ihr? _ Yuu kniff die augen zusammen.  _ Sie gibt sich jedenfalls so, als hätte sie KEINE Ahnung. _

„Keine Ahnung, aber lass uns verschwinden, der Ort gibt mir die Creeps,“ gab Yuu zurück und griff nach ihrer Hand. „Komm, bevor noch irgendwelche Irren die hier nachts auf dem Friedhof rumgammeln auf die falsche Idee kommen.“

Und damit drehte er sich um, zog die Cappy tiefer ins Gesicht und stapfte mit ihr davon. Kurz blitzten seine zusammengebissenen Zähne im Licht des Mondes auf, dann beruhigte er sich wieder. 

_ Dieses Gefühl ist anders, als wenn ich mit ihm zusammen bin, _ dachte er.  _ Definitiv kein Dämon, aber wer oder was bist du dann? Und warum stellst du mir nach? Seit wann ist die Welt eigentlich ein so bekloppter Ort geworden? Und wieso kann nur ich dich sehen? _

Aber er wusste, selbst wenn er Antworten auf diese Fragen finden würde, wenn er hier bliebe, ohne die Hilfe seines Freundes würde er sie vielleicht nicht verkraften.  _ Seltsames Gefühl so nackt und hilflos zu sein...das bin ich nicht mehr gewöhnt. Kaum zu glauben, dass mein ganzes Leben bisher so war… _

Und damit ließ er die Warnung hinter sich, ohne eine Ahnung zu haben, wer sie geschickt hatte… doch für Yuu war es nichts neues, dass die Welt gegen ihn war. Und der Vorfall in Devil‘s Kitchen hatte ihn nur noch mehr davon überzeugt, dass sie es nicht verdient hatte, weiter zu existieren. 

Aber er würde verdammt sein, wenn er nicht derjenige war, der sie in den Abgrund trat.  _ Wer oder was auch immer du bist, von dir lasse ich mir nicht die Butter vom Brot nehmen. Du wirst mich noch kennen lernen, sobald ich diesen untreuen Bastard wieder an mich gebunden habe. Stell dich gefälligst hinten an. _

 

Yuu begleitete Danielle zu ihrer Wohnsiedlung am Rande der Stadt, wo die Vorstadt langsam dreckiger wurde und die smogbefleckte Patina der Hauptstraße annahm.  _ Nicht die beste Gegend, aber definitiv auch kein Ghetto,  _ dachte er. Sie waren eine Weile schweigend gegangen, als Danielle plötzlich das Wort ergriff.

„Denkst du auch, dass ich Schuld an Heather‘s Tod bin?“

„Nein,“ sagte Yuu, vielleicht etwas zu schnell, aber Danielle‘s Gesichtsausdruck zur Folge ahnte sie nichts, sondern sah eher erleichtert aus. „Du erinnerst dich wirklich an gar nichts mehr?“ 

„Nein,“ sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Ehrlich gesagt bin ich ziemlich verwirrt. Ich weiß, da sind wirklich merkwürdige Sachen passiert, aber was Connor mir da vorwirft, das ist...das ist Irrsinn! Ich weiß gar nichts mehr von dem was da am Wasserfall passiert sein soll. Der spinnt!“

„Ich denke Connor geht das auch einfach alles an die Nerven, er ist ein lieber Kerl, aber nicht besonders helle,“ gab Yuu zurück, als sie an einem weiß gestrichenen Zaun ankamen, der schon bessere Tage erlebt hatte.  _ Wie kriege ich aus ihr raus, an was sie sich wirklich erinnert, damnit? Ich muss wissen, ob sie noch weiß, wie ich ihr Blut getrunken habe, das könnte ECHT awkward werden, wenn sie sich wieder erinnert...oder es mir vorenthält. Aber wie soll ich das möglichst unverfänglich angehen, ohne mich selbst zu verraten? _

„Das ist mein Haus, danke für‘s Heim bringen,“ lächelte Danielle. 

„Keine Ursache. Ich kann gar nicht glauben, dass die anderen sich keine Gedanken darum gemacht haben, wie es dir dabei geht,“ Yuu rieb sich den Hinterkopf.  _ Sie tut mir tatsächlich ein bißchen leid, _ dachte er.  _ Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass du sie dir schnappst mein Freund. _ Er schielte unter dem Schirm seiner Cappy erneut in ihren Schatten.

Danielle wollte gerade etwas sagen, da klingelte ihr Handy. Beide zuckten zusammen, als irgendwo in der Nachbarschaft ein Hund anfing zu bellen. Danielle fluchte und nahm ab: „Wer zur Hölle,“ zischte sie, und Yuu sah wie ihre Augen sich weiteten. „CONNOR?!“

_ Yare yare. Connor du Idiot. _ Yuu schloss kurz die Augen als Danielle‘s schriller Schrei laut in der grabesstillen Nachbarschaft widerhallte.  _ Das war sie dann wohl, meine Chance für ein Vier-Augen-Gespräch mit Miss Jace-to-be. Warum kann der Depp es nicht einfach mal gut sein lassen? _

Mehr Hunde fingen an zu bellen und da ging auch schon im Hause Mendez das Licht an. „Du hast Nerven, weißt du das?! Was willst du von mir? Yuu hat mich nach Hause gebracht nachdem ihr Arschlöcher mich einfach habt fallen lassen!“

Yuu schlug sich mit der Hand vor die Stirn.  _ Ach danke auch, dass du Connor auch noch erzählst, dass ich hier bin. Der wird sich freuen… _

Die Tür ging auf und Mr Mendez stand im Pyjama auf der Veranda. „DANIELLE?! Was machst du hier draußen, junge Dame?! Bist du wahnsinnig? Mach sofort dass du ins Haus kommst!“

„Hey,“ begann Yuu und drückte Danielles Schulter, die schon wieder den Tränen nahe schien ob der Reaktion ihres Vaters. Aus ihrem Handy hörte er Connor stammeln und gleichzeitig wie ein Wasserfall reden.  _ Der Typ, ey!  _

„Ist dein Vater ein Schußwaffen-Enthusiast?“

„Und DU, junger Mann...nimm die Finger von meiner Tochter! EY!“

„N-nein,“ schluchzte Danielle.

„Gut,“ Yuu grinste sie ein wenig gequält an. „Stay strong, okay?“

Und damit ließ er von ihr ab, zog den Mundschutz mit den Zähnen wieder vors Gesicht, zeigte ihr und ihrem Vater ein Victory-Zeichen und rannte los. 

_Vielleicht war das auch zur Abwechslung genug Zoff für einen Abend,_ dachte Yuu, als er die Beine in die Hand nahm und sich aus dem Staub machte. _Wenn ich mal ehrlich bin, hätte ich auch keinen Front-Porch-Kiss erwartet._ Er schob sich die Kopfhörer wieder auf die Ohren und drehte die Musik auf. 

 

> _ As a child you would wait _
> 
> _ And watch from far away _
> 
> _ But you always knew that you‘d be the one _
> 
> _ That works while they all play… _

 

_ So schwach wie Danielle werde ich nie wieder sein. Und ich werde nicht zulassen, dass er sie verdirbt. Dann wiederum, von dem was ich gesehen habe, scheint sie ja ganz gut mit ihren Reizen umgehen zu können.  _

_ Das hab ich an Mädchen noch nie verstanden. Und ich glaube Connor hat recht und du verheimlichst uns was. Aber wer tut das nicht? Nein, wir haben echt nichts gemeinsam - außer dem einen - und das hole ich mir wieder, versprochen.  _

_ Und wenn ich fertig bin mit dir, dann kannst du dich diesem Creep Jace an den Hals werfen und mit ihm 2,5 Kinder haben - I don‘t care. Aber bis ich meinen Schatten wieder habe, wirst du mich nicht los. _

_ Round two has just begun. _

_ GLHF, Freunde. Und ihr solltet wissen, dass ich kein guter Verlierer bin - da habe ich keine Erfahrung mit. _


	9. Im Kreis allein

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zeitraum: 11. August 2019  
> Ort: Kingston - New York

Am nächsten Morgen gab es zunächst eine Schulversammlung. Yuu bekam davon nicht viel mit. Das Donnerwetter am Abend, als er wieder nach Hause gekommen war, hatte gesessen. Seinem Vater war egal gewesen, dass es zwei Uhr morgens gewesen war und hatte ordentlich rumgebrüllt. Und Yuu spürte es in den Knochen, dass die angestaute Wut, die er in sein Kissen geheult hatte, erst um vier Uhr morgens verflogen war.

Der Schulleiter sprach über das neue Schuljahr, die Schulband spielte einen Tribut für Heather und auch sonst war alles schrecklich unangenehm und komisch. 

_ Schätze das ist was passiert, wenn das neue Schuljahr mit einem Ritualmord beginnt… oder was auch immer das war, _ dachte Yuu. Aber er war zu müde um nervös zu sein. Zwar blinzelte er immer mal wieder zu Danielle herüber, die sich zu Jace gesetzt hatte, - oder umgekehrt? - aber die Augen fielen ihm immer wieder zu. 

Nach der Schulversammlung gab es Mittagessen und Yuu machte sich schnellstmöglich in die Mensa auf, um bloß niemandem zu begegnen. Connor’s Zwillingsbruder Jason schwirrte wie ein Satellit um das Football-Team herum was zumindest bedeutete, dass er keine Zeit dafür hatte Yuu zu triezen. Dieser setzte sich also mit seiner Bento-Box an einen der Verlierer-Tische und machte ein zufriedenes Gesicht. 

_ Five minutes of peace and quiet, finally! _

...als plötzlich Connor vor ihm stand. 

_ Okay das war es dann wohl mit Ruhe und Frieden. _

“Möchtest du mit uns essen, Yuu?” Connor lächelte ermutigend.

“Lass mich überlegen,” Yuu lehnte sich nach vorne, spähte prüfend über den Rand seiner Gunner- Glasses und taxierte Danielle und Jace, die an einem Tisch zusammen saßen an dem definitiv noch ein drittes Tablet stand. “Nein.” Er griff nach den Essstäbchen und begann sich Wakame in den Mund zu schaufeln.

“Ach komm schon, Yuu!” Connor verdrehte die Augen. “Wir müssen doch nach gestern besprechen wie wir weiter vorgehen wollen.”

“Müssen wir?” Yuu zog eine Augenbraue hoch und zeigte mit den Essstäbchen in Richtung Tisch.”Mit Mr-Pervert da drüben? I don’t think so.”

“Mr Pervert? Wieso nennst du ihn so? Ach egal, komm schon, ihr müsst das aus der Welt schaffen.” Connor griff nach Yuus Hand.

“Naein!” Yuu zog panisch die Hand weg. “Fass mich nicht an okay?” 

Connor schenkte Yuu einen verspielten Blick. “Jetzt komm schon. Willst du nicht mit mir am Tisch essen?”

Yuus Wangen wurden rot, er atmete tief ein, murmelte etwas unverständliches, richtete sich auf, nahm seine Lunch-Box und marschierte steif Richtung Jace und Danielles Tisch. Dort angekommen ließ er sich auf den leeren Stuhl fallen und blickte in Jace’ arrogant-eisiges Gesicht, der den Salzstreuer gerade total interessant fand. Danielle blickte ihn nur stumm an. Yuus Miene verfinsterte sich.

_ Na das klappt ja super _ , dachte er als Connor sich neben ihn auf den Stuhl warf und die Arme mit einem lauten scheppern der Tablets und des Bestecks enthusiastisch auf den Tisch schlug. “So, alle zusammen!” krähte er. Yuu sank ein wenig im Stuhl ein, zog sich die Kapuze ins Gesicht und steckte sich Reis und eingelegtes Gemüse in den Mund. 

“Alle zusammen am Arsch,” murmelte er.  _ Komm mal runter _ , ermahnte er sich selbst und zwang sich wieder ein bisschen gerader zu sitzen.  _ Du bietest zu viel Angriffsfläche. _

“Also, was ist der Plan?” fragte er laut und blickte in Connor’s große braune Augen, die ihm viel zu nahe gekommen waren. _ OMG Puppyface! Bloß nicht rot werden.  _ Yuu fühlte geradezu wie ihm ein Schweißtropfen die Schläfe herunter lief.

“Wir haben gerade darü-” begann Jace ein wenig abwesend zu elaborieren als Connor ihm dazwischen funkte: “Vielleicht sollten wir uns alle erst mal kennen lernen?”

Alle blickten ihn an. Die Mensa war rappelvoll mit lärmenden Schülern, aber an diesem Tisch hätte man eine Stecknadel fallen hören können.

“Ernsthaft, wir haben Schlimmes miteinander durch gemacht, aber das sollte nicht das Einzige sein, was wir gemeinsam haben, oder?”

Yuu bildete sich ein Zikaden zirpen zu hören und blickte kurz alarmiert in Danielles Schatten in dem ein rotes Auge amüsiert auftauchte und wieder verschwand. Yuu zuckte kurz auf dem Stuhl zusammen, den Reflex unterdrückend aufzuspringen und unter den Tisch zu kriechen, um ihm nachzustellen, da sah er Connors strahlendes Lächeln näher kommen.  _ Oh nein, ich habe die Aufmerksamkeit des Einhorns erregt, während ich der Harpyie nachgestellt habe. _

“Yuu! Was machst du so in deiner Freizeit? Du spielst doch Computerspiele, oder?”

“Ja. So what? Ich bin Team-Captain in einem E-Sports Team...” Er schluckte hart an dem Bissen, den er gerade im Mund hatte und seine Augen wanderten nervös zu den anderen beiden herüber, die ihn deutlich unbeeindruckt anschauten während er sprach. “Ist ja auch egal,” murmelte er und stocherte in seinem Reis herum. “Wen interessiert das? Ich dachte wir hätten wichtigere Probleme?”

“Allerdings,” Jace lehnte sich nach vorne und Yuu sah, dass er ein schwarzes Notizbuch auf dem Tisch liegen hatte, welches mit okkulten Symbolen versehen war. “Danielle braucht immer noch unsere Hilfe mit diesem... _ Parasiten _ .”

**Don’t call him that!** Wollte Yuu ihn anfauchen, doch er hielt sich zurück. “Ja okay, und wie stellen wir das an? Seit wann bist du da der Experte?”

Jace räusperte sich und fuhr fort, als habe er Yuus Einwand nicht gehört: “Ich denke wir müssen einen geeigneten Ort finden, wo wir das besprechen können. Die Mensa ist wohl kaum ein guter Ort dafür, alle starren uns an.”

Yuu blickte sich um und sah, dass tatsächlich einige Schüler die Gruppe aufmerksam, neugierig bis hin zu abfällig beobachteten und einiges an Tuscheleien stattfand.

“Lass die Leute halt reden,” gab Yuu zurück. “Das bin ich gewohnt.” Er lehnte sich vor, griff Jace’ Kugelschreiber, der auf dem Tisch lag und nahm einen Notizblock aus seiner eigenen Schultasche. Er riss ein Blatt Papier heraus, faltete ein Schildchen und schrieb mit einer überraschend schönen Handschrift darauf:

 

> Autogramme $1

 

Connor grinste und selbst Danielle könnte sich ein Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen als Yuu das Schild auf den Tisch stellte. Yuu lehnte sich seinerseits grinsend zurück und ließ den Kugelschreiber behände über seine Finger gleiten und sich im Kreis drehen. “Ihr müsst relaxter werden, ihr Helden. Ich bin das Außenseiter sein gewöhnt. Die hören uns eh nicht wirklich zu. Die hören nur das, was sie hören wollen.”

_ Nur dass ich normalerweise ganz allein damit bin _ , dachte Yuu.  _ Hat was für sich, wenn man mit anderen zusammen in der Ecke steht, das macht es irgendwie...erträglicher. _ Und dennoch fühlte er sich, als sei dieses Loch in seiner Seele immer noch gähnend groß und leer. Er tappte mit dem Fuß auf Danielles Schatten, ein Rhythmus, ein Lied, eine Melodie… ein Name. Talk to me. Why did you abandon me?

“Wie dem auch sei,” griff Jace den Faden wieder auf und nahm Yuu den Kugelschreiber weg. “Ich denke wir müssen mehr herausfinden über dieses Ding und dann in ruhe besprechen, was wir tun wollen. Dafür brauchen wir einen geeigneten Ort.”

“Was ist ein geeigneter Ort für so etwas?” fragte Yuu mit gespielter Naivität.

“Danielle, was für Erfahrungen hast du in der Zwischenzeit mit dem Ding gemacht?” JAce beugte sich vor.

“Nun, keine Ahnung? Ich hab es nichtmal so wirklich gesehen bisher. Und ich erinnere mich auch nicht daran, wie ich es ‘bekommen’ habe?” Sie schien verunsichert und nestelte mit den Fingern an ihrer Serviette herum. 

“Warst du bisher irgendwann mal an einer Art heiligem Ort? So wie eine Kirche oder Ähnliches?” Fragte Jace mit prüfendem Blick.

“Ich war gestern in der Kapelle auf dem Friedhof,” gab sie kleinlaut zurück.

“Ah! Und wie hat sich das angefühlt?” bohrte er nach.

“Keine Ahnung, irgendwie...ganz gut? Sicher?”

Yuu kniff die Augen zusammen.  _ Bullshit, ihr wisst überhaupt nichts über ihn! Yachalis hat keine Angst vor billigen Kreuzen oder’n bißchen Weihwasser. Ihr seid völlig planlos! Aber was war da wirklich in dieser Kapelle, was mich versucht hat zu verscheuchen und könnte das etwas sein, was ihn tatsächlich beunruhigt hat? _ Gedankenverloren knibbelte Yuu an seiner Unterlippe. “Diese Kapelle war creepy,” murmelte er und hasste sich im selben Moment dafür es laut ausgesprochen zu haben. 

“Oh?” fragte Jace mit verächtlichem Ton. “War sie das. Warum denn?”

“Ich weiß es nicht, da waren...Schatten…” brachte Yuu zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen heraus. Er sah wie Connors Blick sich verfinsterte, er aber gleichzeitig ein wenig abwesend wirkte.  _ Was hat ER denn jetzt? _

“Das könnte ja durchaus mit dem Dämon zu tun haben, wenn Danielle sich dort aufgehalten hat. Oder willst du uns  _ deine  _ Expertenmeinung mitteilen?”

Yuu schwieg und starrte Jace nur an. Er sah das Blitzen in Jace’ Augen, das implizierte, dass er gerade insgeheim diebischen Spaß an der Situation hatte.  _ Bei allen Kami! Dann soll er es ihnen halt sagen und mich verpetzen, der Scheißkerl, ich weiß nicht was diese dummen Anspielungen immer sollen. Hat er jetzt geblickt, dass ich mit Dämonen paktiere oder nicht?  _ Seine Hände zitterten leicht vor Wut, doch ein kurzer Blick zu Connor, der plötzlich einen sehr finsteren Gesichtsausdruck hatte, ließ ihn schweigen.  _ Irgendwas sagt mir, dass Connor mir das nie verzeihen würde... _

“Dachte ich mir,” führte Jace triumphierend fort als Yuu schwieg. 

“Heather wird das gar nicht gefallen,” murmelte Connor.

“Heather?” fragte Yuu skeptisch. “Ich will ja nicht gemein sein, aber ich glaube Heather hat keine Meinung mehr, oder Gefühle oder einen Puls.”

Connor schluckte kurz, schien aber nicht überzeugt. Yuu kniff die Augen zusammen und sah ihn prüfend an. “Connor?”

“Nun...ich...ich glaube ich habe mit Heather gesprochen nachdem sie tot war.”

“So wie ein Geist?” Yuu schaute ihn ungläubig an.

“Vielleicht, ich weiß es nicht. Aber eventuell würde sie es nicht witzig finden, wenn wir einen Dämon auf ihren Friedhof schleppen.”

“Leute, wir besprechen schon wieder Dinge, die wir in der Öffentlichkeit nicht besprechen sollten,” unterbrach ihn Jace konspirativ flüsternd. “Irgendwelche Einwände?”

Die Runde schwieg, wobei Yuu schon wieder die Hasskappe auf hatte, was Jace aber nur mit einem süffisanten Grinsen quittierte. “Gut. Dann würde ich vorschlagen, wir treffen uns nach der Schule an der Kapelle und nehmen die Sache unter die Lupe.”

“Ich hab immer noch Hausarrest,” brachte Danielle kleinlaut ein. “Ich glaube meine Eltern werden mich bis zur Hochzeit nicht mehr für was anderes als Schule aus dem Haus lassen.”

“Überlass das mir,” brachte Connor plötzlich wieder mit einem warmherzigeren Gesichtsausdruck hervor. “Mir fällt da schon was ein, aber das könnte alles in Allem doch ne gute Stunde in Anspruch nehmen - und dann müssen wir ja auch immer noch zum Friedhof.”

“Also wir treffen uns an der Friedhofskapelle um vier rum?” fragte Yuu.

“Keine Einwände,” gab Jace zurück. “Das gibt mir Zeit noch ein paar Vorbereitungen zu treffen.”

“Yuu hast du nicht auch noch Hausarrest?” Connor klang jetzt doch wieder milde besorgt.

“Ich regel das schon. Wie gesagt, ich hab Erfahrung im Rausschleichen.”

Und damit lösten sie die Tischrunde auf und brachten den Rest des Schultages hinter sich.

_ Das kann ja heiter werden,  _ dachte Yuu, während er im Matheunterricht abwesend mitkritzelte und aus dem Fenster starrte.  _ Wie kann ich dich da beschützen, mein Freund? Was wenn unser guter Schaumschläger Jace den Exorzisten macht und doch Ahnung hat? Dann wiederum…  _ er blickte unter den Gläsern seiner Gunner-Glasses auf den Rand seines Matheheftes, in das er geistesabwesend eine Reihe roter Augen zwischen all die Gleichungen gemalt hatte,  _ dann wiederum, so wie du mich im Stich gelassen hast, verdienst du es nicht gerettet zu werden. Nein, genaugenommen sollte ich mich nicht verdächtig machen und Jace und den anderen kräftig helfen. Wenn du in Bedrängnis kommst, wirst du schon sehen! Mal sehen wer dann wieder angelaufen kommt. _

Ein diabolisches Grinsen schlich sich auf Yuus Gesicht. Plötzlich konnte er es kaum erwarten, mit dem Exorzismus anzufangen.


	10. Domine, labia mea aperies

Die Krähen krächzten mit verächtlicher Begeisterung als Yuu auf dem Vorplatz der Kapelle ankam. Es war windig, jedoch wehrte sich die Sonne hartnäckig, sich immer wieder gegen die vor ihr hergetriebenen Wolken durchzusetzen. Yuu rückte seine Cappy zurecht als ihm die Sonne ins Gesicht scheinen wollte. _So ja nicht, Missy. Nicht mit mir. Ich mag zwar gerade keinen Schatten haben, aber deswegen lasse ich mich noch lange nicht vom Licht küssen, das wüsste ich aber._

Er kaute nervös auf einem Kaugummi und beobachtete die weiße Friedhofskapelle argwöhnisch, an deren Wand sich gestern noch schattenhafte Dramen abgespielt hatten, als er Danielle hier getroffen hatte. _Wer bist du nur und warum stellst du mir nach? Jedenfalls nicht ER, das steht fest. Du warst kein Dämon._

Die Krähen hüpften spottend von Ast zu Ast als Yuu plötzlich Jace entdeckte, der gerade ebenfalls auf den Vorplatz der Kapelle kam. Yuu spuckte das Kaugummi auf den Boden und bleckte kurz die Zähne. _Na toll. Er nun wieder._ Er zückte sein Handy und kontrollierte ob Connor oder Danielle irgendetwas geschrieben hatten, aber Fehlanzeige. _Fuck._

“Oh hi,” lies Jace mit einer verächtlichen Beiläufigkeit fallen, die Yuu rasend machte.

“Hi,” gab Yuu trocken zurück und griff an die Träger seines Rucksackes.

Jace steckte die Hände in die Jackentaschen, strich sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht und beobachtete die Krähen, die sich durch die Zweige jagten.

Yuu kniff die Augen zusammen und blickte auf den Boden. Aus Gewohnheit suchte er nach aufblitzenden Zähnen und lauschte nach dem Geräusch von tausend Tausendfüßlerbeinen, die ineinander griffen, doch  er sah und hörte nichts dergleichen.

Der Wind trieb Wolken vorbei, deren Schatten die beiden Jungen streiften, nur um ängstlich weiter zu springen und den Weg für die durchdringenden Sonnenstrahlen freizugeben, die unnachgiebig auf Yuu’s Netzhaut brannten.

Eine ältere Dame kam mit ihrem kleinen Hund vorbei, räusperte sich und humpelte langsam weiter, unbeeindruckt davon wie die beiden Teenager sich verkrampft Mühe gaben, sich gegenseitig keine Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken.

Jace, der sich langsam Richtung Kapelleneingang bewegt hatte, blickte auf und öffnete die Lippen: “Kommst du..?”

“Was ist eigentlich dein Problem?!” platzte es aus Yuu heraus.

“Bitte?” Jace blickte Yuu ungläubig an.

Yuu hatte die Fäuste so hart um die Träger seines Rucksackes geschlossen, dass seine Fingerknöchel weiß wurden. Er starrte Jace mit zusammengekniffenen Augen an. “Was ist dein Problem mit mir?”

“Ich hab kein Problem,” gab Jace zurück.

Einen Moment lang herrschte Schweigen. Die beiden starrten sich einfach an, dann ließ Yuu seine Rucksackträger los, unterdrückte den verzweifelten Wunsch, mit Schlangenzungen und kratzenden Vogelklauen die Worte zu sprechen, die ihm einen Wunsch gewähren würden, welchen auch immer, egal wie unrealistisch, abgründig oder trivial - für den richtigen Preis.

Denn er wusste, er würde sich nur zum Narren machen.

Er war allein.

“Gut. Dann ist ja alles in Ordnung,” brachte er stattdessen hervor und hoffte verzweifelt, dass die aufgestauten Tränen, die sich in ihm aufbäumten wie überschäumende Magensäure, die ihn aufforderte, sich zu erbrechen, nicht zu hören waren. Er nahm all die Wut zusammen, die sich in ihm befand und mit ihrer Kraft ging er an Jace vorbei in die Kapelle.

Der verständnislose Blick in den Augen des blonden Jungen schmerzte viel mehr, als jeder Hass. Diese bemitleidende Verachtung, die Yuu in Jace’ Augen sah, das war der Fluch seiner Existenz. _Mitleid. Weil ich ein verrückter Freak bin. Entweder das oder Ablehnung und Spott. Da nehme ich lieber Hass._ Doch er schluckte seine Verzweiflung für den Moment herunter und machte sich in die Kapelle.

 

In der Kapelle saß eine ältere Dame in einer der hinteren Bänke und schien entweder in reflektives Gebet vertieft, oder einfach zu schlafen. Yuu war es relativ egal. Seine Eltern gehörten der katholischen Minderheit in Japan an und soweit sie ihm erzählt hatten, war dies einer der Gründe gewesen, warum sie ausgewandert waren. Doch Yuu glaubte nicht an diesen christlichen Gott - oder eher, er glaubte nicht daran, dass es dort einen omnipotenten Gott gab, ein einziges Wesen, welches alles in der Hand haben sollte.

Durch die Zeit, die er bei seinen Großeltern verbracht hatte, die dem altmodischen, Shintoistischen Lebensweg folgten, war er sicher, dass es dort mehr gab und das war auch gut so.

Und natürlich hatte Yachalis ihm Dinge erzählt. Sehr interessante Dinge über die Welt und wie sie funktionierte. Über fremde Welten, diverse Höllen und die Lüge vom freien Willen.

Mit wenig Respekt trat Yuu auf den Altar zu und betrachtete das Kreuz darüber. Ein leichtes Frösteln erfasste ihn - nicht unangenehm, aber dennoch ergreifend. Wie viele Gefühle hier in dieser Kapelle versammelt waren, gefangen, wie ruhelose Geister. Trauer, Melancholie, Erleichterung…

Jace schien sich hinter ihm ebenfalls umzusehen, aber Yuu schenkte ihm nicht viel Beachtung. Er machte sich immer noch Gedanken, ob was auch immer dieser Möchtegern-Esoteriker wohl nun vorhatte, Yachalis wirklich Schaden konnte.

_Und warum beunruhigt mich das eigentlich?_

“Ah ihr seid ja schon hier,” hörte Yuu plötzlich Connor’s Stimme und er drehte sich um.

Connor und Danielle standen in der Tür und machten sich gerade in die Kapelle, als die ältere Dame plötzlich aufzuwachen schien. Sie sah sich kurz verwirrt um,stand dann auf, und machte sich langsam aus der Kapelle.

“Ah, gut, dass ihr da seid,” sagte Jace in Richtung der anderen gewandt, und schenkte Yuu keinerlei Beachtung, der das Kaugummi aus dem Mund nahm und es unter eine der Kirchenbänke klebte bevor er der Gruppe mit skeptischem Blick näher kam.

Jace nahm seinen Rucksack vom Rücken und begann ein Sammelsurium an Gegenständen daraus hervorzuholen. “Ich werde eure Hilfe brauchen bei diesem...Exorzismus.”

“Moment mal, Exorzismus?” Connor sah alarmiert aus und Danielle starrte die beiden nur mit großen Augen an.

“Hm, ja. Irgendwie müssen wir den Dämon ja loswerden, oder?”

“Aber… ist das nicht gefährlich?” Connor knibbelte sich nervös an der Unterlippe herum.

“Ach. Kaum.” Jace nahm einen Kristall aus seiner Tasche und begann damit im Raum umher zu laufen. “Außerdem schauen wir ja erstmal ob sich der Ort hier überhaupt für ein Ritual eignet. Ihr könntet mir behilflich sein.”

“Ich denke wir sollten als erstes mal die Tür zumachen,” schlug Connor vor und schritt zur Tat.

“Gute Idee.” Danielle stand fröstelnd in der Kapelle. Sie sah hundselend aus.

Yuu stand mit verschränkten Armen am Altar und tappte mit dem Fuß auf den Boden wo sonst sein Schatten gewesen wäre. Aber da war nichts.

 _I call bullshit,_ dachte er bei sich. Er beobachtete wie Jace mit dem Kristall hantierte und summte, Danielle einen Traumfänger oder irgendwas mit Federn um den Hals hängte und Connor ein Seil in die Hand drückte. _BULL-shit_ dachte Yuu und zischte leise. Aber es hatte keinen Zweck. Nervös leckte er sich die Lippen und blickte immer wieder zu Danielle herüber, aber ihr Schatten wirkte vollkommen normal.

 _Tse! Nun denn, wenn ich Jace als Dummschwätzer entlarven will, sollte ich wohl mitmachen bei seiner Aktion. Und wenn wirklich was dahinter steckt,_ er verengte die Augen zu Schlitzen und blickte Richtung Danielle, _Na dann soll er dir mal Feuer unterm Hintern machen, mein treuloser Freund!_

Yuu ging auf Connor zu, der etwas ratlos mit dem einen Ende des Seils in der Hand dastand und mit Jace redete.

“Hey, wie kann ich helfen?” fragte Yuu. Jace blinzelte und schien zu überlegen, dann drückte er ihm das andere Ende des Seils in die Hand.

“Ihr nehmt das Seil und geht damit einmal durch die gesamte Kapelle. Das Seil muss dabei zu jeder Zeit leicht gespannt bleiben. Wenn einer von euch ein Vibrieren spürt, gebt mir Bescheid, dann könnten böse Geister anwesend sein oder dergleichen. Da müssen wir dann was tun.” Jace grinste und zog ein Stoffbeutelchen aus der Jackentasche, welches mit einer Kordel zugebunden war. Er löste die Schnur und Yuu konnte grobkörnige Kristalle darin erkennen. Jace griff hinein und bewarf das Seil mit Salz, wobei eine gute Menge in Yuus Richtung flog.

“Ey!” Yuu hob abwehrend die Arme und Conner wurde mitgezogen, als er am Seil riss.

Jace lachte nur und ging an ihnen vorbei. “Nicht das Seil überspannen, ja? Ihr kriegt das schon hin.” Er klickte mit der Zunge und ging auf Danielle zu, die den Traumfänger auf der Handfläche balancierte und sich unsicher zu sein schien, was sie damit nun anfangen sollte. Jace kam ihr näher und begann etwas zu erklären, während er mit dem Salzsäckchen herum spielte.

Yuu kniff die Augen zusammen und grummelte. Dann sah er den besorgten Blick, den Connor ihm schenkte.

“Alles in Ordnung, Connor,” Yuu lächelte unsicher. _Oh Gott! Was denkt er jetzt schon wieder von mir?!_ “Lass mal machen was der Spinner sagt.”

“Vielleicht ist er gar kein Spinner,” murmelte Connor und machte sich daran, mit Yuu ganz im wörtlichen Sinne im Schlepptau die Kirche abzulaufen.

“Das bleibt wohl zu hoffen,” murmelte Yuu, aber mit den Gedanken war er bei Danielle, die seltsam drein blickte während Jace ihr sehr nahe kam.

 _Creep!_ Yuu knurrte leise, zog behende sein Handy mit zwei Fingern aus der Tasche ohne das Seil loszulassen und begann zu Texten.

 

Wenn dich der Prime-Creep nervt, sag Bescheid. Wir können das hier auch sofort beenden, wenn er was macht, was dir nicht gefällt.

 

Danielle blickte auf ihr Handy und dann fragend zu Yuu.

Yuu deutete mit dem Daumen auf Jace, der ihm gerade den Rücken zugewendet hatte und über irgendwas schwadronierte - er hatte sein in Leder gebundenes Buch aufgeklappt und las irgendetwas vor in einer Sprache, die er sich vermutlich ausgedacht hatte. Doch da drehte er sich auch schon um, fasste das Mädchen an beiden Schultern und positionierte sie irgendwo im Raum weil Erdstrahlung oder so?

Yuu schnaubte verächtlich und wollte gerade wieder etwas tippen, als plötzlich das Seil begann in seiner anderen Hand zu vibrieren.

“Connor, wtf, Mann? Ziehst du mich gerade auf?” Doch als Yuu sich umdrehte, sah er wie Connor völlig bleich zu einer der Kirchenbänke direkt hinter Danielle und Jace starrte und leise etwas stammelte: “Heather!”

Yuu blinzelte, blickte dann in dieselbe Richtung und kniff die Augen zusammen. _Goddamnit!_ Normalerweise konnte er in die Tiefe seiner Seele greifen, wo er die klebrigen Schatten seines Begleiters vorfand, die wie Spinnweben vibrierten, wenn etwas Unnatürliches Geschah, aber er konnte nichts finden. _Ganz ruhig, Yuu, you got this. Du brauchst ihn nicht…_

Und dann sah er sie ebenfalls. Auf einer der Kirchenbänke saß, in ihr weißes Sommerkleid gehüllt, aber mit monochrom, dunklem, verkrusteten Blut befleckt, Heather, so wie er sie zum letzten Mal gesehen hatte, totenbleich und völlig farblos, sogar leicht transparent. Yuu’s Augen weiteten sich als sie den Kopf drehte, langsam aufstand, zu Danielle und Jace herüber zeigte und einen tonlosen, stummen Schrei von sich gab.

Neben Yuu ging Connor plötzlich in die Knie.

Panisch blickte er sich um und krallte sich an einer der Kirchenbänke fest, als würde eine schwere Last auf ihm liegen. Yuu blickte unweigerlich nach Oben, doch dort war nichts. Dann zurück zu Heather, die sich in Agonie zu winden schien und immer wieder zu Jace und Danielle herüber schrie. Yuu drehte den Kopf und sah gerade noch wie Danielle Jace innig umarmte, und ihm die Zunge in den Hals schob.

Yuu lies das Seil los.

Er kannte dieses Gefühl… kalter Nebel der vom Boden aufstieg, alle Schatten in der Kapelle wurden lang und schienen laut zu atmen, was die Kerzen zum flackernden Todeskampf animierte. _Holy Shit, er ist tatsächlich hier. Aber wie…?_ Yuu zitterten die Knie als er mit ansah wie Danielles Gesicht sich zu einem breiten Grinsen verzog und sie Jace leidenschaftlich umarmte. _Wie hat er dich gerufen..? Warum antwortest du ihm aber nicht mir?_

Mit Entsetzen griff sich Yuu ans Herz, als er einen stechenden Schmerz darin fühlte. Die Fenster und Türen der Kapelle begannen plötzlich zu scheppern und zu klappern als würde ein tosender Sturm aufheulen und von außen drang kein Licht, nur noch violette und schwarze Wolken kreisten wie ein Gewitter um das Gotteshaus.

Connor erbrach sich neben Yuu auf den Boden und Heather stützte sich weinend auf die Kirchenbank, scheinbar unfähig sich dem innig verschlungenen Paar zu nähern - und plötzlich erkannte Yuu den Bannkreis den Jace auf den Boden gemalt hatte.

 _Fuck! Du kleiner Bastard, anscheinend weißt du ja doch ein- zwei Dinge...das ist übel._ Doch was Yuu noch viel klarer wurde war, dass, was auch immer sich hier gerade zusammen braute, nicht allein Yachalis’ Werk war. Er dachte an den letzten Abend zurück und wie er Danielle nach Hause begleitet hatte - und wie irgendetwas sie aus den Schatten heraus bedroht hatte. Was, wenn irgendeine andere Macht diese Kapelle, dieses Sanktum für sich beanspruchte?

Doch er konnte nichts tun.

Hilflos ballte er die Fäuste und sah zu wie Yachalis von Danielle besitz ergriff und mit Jace in den Klauen langsam zu Boden ging, um in ihn einzudringen. Yuu fühlte Eifersucht in sich aufsteigen, die ihm die Kehle zuschnürte und Angst lies ihn wie erstarrt einen Moment dastehen, bis die Wut über den Verrat hoch genug kochte, und er sich zu Connor umdrehte.

“Wir müssen hier weg, Connor! Steh auf!” Er setzte hasserfüllt einen Fuß vor den anderen auch als die Schatten in der Kapelle ihn wie flüssiger Teer zurückhalten wollten, riss sich los und griff Connor’s Handgelenk.

Connor sah Yuu aus glasigen Augen an - auch in ihnen war dieser violette Rauch zu sehen, der langsam die gesamte Kapelle zu erfüllen schien während der Sturm draußen tobte und an der Substanz des Gebäudes riss.

“Wir müssen hier raus,” entschied Yuu und versuchte seine Miene zu mildern. Connor so hilflos zu sehen war er nicht gewöhnt.

“Aber der Sturm, du siehst ihn doch auch, oder?”

“Vertrau mir einfach,” sagte Yuu entschlossen und half Connor auf die Beine. “Wir müssen hier weg, das ist die Hauptsache. Danielle hat ihre Wahl getroffen.”

Langsam und mit viel Kraftaufwand, als würden sie durch schwarzen Treibsand waten, machten sich die beiden Jungen zun Kapelleneingang. Als Yuu den Griff der Tür berührte spürte er einen brennenden Schmerz, aber er zuckte nicht zurück, sondern drückte hart dagegen. Das Tor schwang auf und wie erwartet war von dem vermeintlichen Sturm draußen nichts zu spüren, außer den aufgebrachten Krähen, die schnatternd und hektisch in den Bäumen um die Kapelle umherflogen.

“Lauf!” wies Yuu Connor an, ließ aber seine Hand nicht los. “Und schau doch bloß nicht um, hörst du?”

Die zwei Teenager rannten wie vom Teufel verfolgt über den Friedhof bis in den Park und hörten erst auf zu laufen, als sie die Baumgrenze erreicht hatten.

Die alte Frau, die in der Kapelle gesessen hatte, schüttelte nur unbemerkt den Kopf, als die beiden an ihr vorbei preschten.


End file.
